At the Beginning (1st Part to Begin & End Trilogy)
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This story is the first of a trilogy. It's also an Undertaker/OC/Austin story. It takes place back in 1999 during the Ministry days. That's all I'm going to say. Read if you wish and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Beginning**

Chapter 1

'God, I never thought this ride would end!!' She thought, feeling the plane land in Los Angeles, California, and breathed a sigh of relief. Chalice wasn't a huge fan of flying, but in this case, she was willing to make an exception.

After the plane landed and they were allowed to step off, Chalice walked through the airport terminal and stopped. Her blue eyes locked on her brother's, which were mirror images of her own, and felt a huge smile spread across her lips as she ran to him. Her long, black hair flowed behind her as she jumped into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't seen her brother in two years. Two long years. She was just happy to be back with him again since they were so close, even though he was extremely protective of her. Being his only little sister and all, it came with the territory.

Steve couldn't believe it was her. They'd kept in touch with emails and phone calls, but that wasn't the same as being face to face. He hugged her tightly, unable to keep from laughing softly. He was so damn glad to see her. Finally, Steve pulled away from Chalice, holding her at arm's length and looked her over, his blue eyes taking her in. She was like a breath of fresh air, something that reminded him of home and far away memories. "Damn Challie, it's been too long, darlin'." He finally said, smiling down at her.

Tears of happiness shined in her blue eyes as she stared back into her brother's, nodding in agreement, and wiped away a few of them that had slipped down her cheeks. "I'm such a sap!" She stated with a laugh before hugging Steve around the neck tightly again. "It's so great to see you again, Stevie." She whispered in his ear, calling him by his nickname, and stepped away, a smile on her face. "Thank you for letting me come on the road and bug the shit out of you this summer."

Shrugging nonchalantly as they started walking through the crowded airport, Steve claimed her luggage, refusing to allow her to do it herself. "I should be thankin' ya, darlin'. It gets borin' out there by my lonesome. I need someone to come keep me company." He replied, winking down at her. "Ya sure ya wouldn't rather go on home and visit the folks there?" He was teasing her, knowing she wanted to spend the summer with him just as much as he wanted her to.

"Are you kidding me? There's NO way I want to spend my summer around the most boring parents on the planet." She exclaimed playfully, a brilliant smile lighting her face, and laughed at Steve's bewildered expression. "Admit it, Stevie, mom and dad are boring. I love them to death, but they're BORING." She emphasized that word strongly as they walked out of the airport, getting past security with flying colors.

"They're only borin' cause yer so damned hyper all the time." He shot back, leading her towards the blue truck he was driving for the moment. At the knowing look on her face, he sighed, taking the bag from her that she'd snatched out of his grasp on the way to the truck, and put it in the back alongside his. "Alright Challie, I admit it. They can be pretty borin'. Happy now?" He growled playfully, holding the passenger side door open for her.

"Very Stevie." She giggled, knowing he hated being called that, but she wouldn't change his nickname for anything. It was Challie and Stevie and nothing would change that. She buckled up, staring out at the beautiful scenery, and sighed in contentment. She smiled as they drove down the road and knew they had to go to the arena first. They were already cutting it close with time and not to mention the horrendous traffic that was out that day. "So, am I going to watch my brother chug beers in the ring tonight?" She asked casually in a teasing tone, thinking his gimmick fit him to a T in the WWF.

Steve smirked, his blue eyes on the road, trying to navigate through the cluster of vehicles, people in a hurry to get everywhere and nowhere. "Of course ya are, don't I always?" He chuckled, finally swerving into the next lane, reaching out to put his arm out in front of her in protection. "Hold on, darlin', this might get a little crazy." He softly warned, spending the next few minutes weaving in and out of traffic, never moving his arm from in front of her.

Chalice had to smile at her brother. He'd always been so protective of her, but she didn't blame him. She had four big brothers watching her back in high school, but she and Steve always got along the most. She'd made the mistake of introducing him to her boyfriend in high school and when Steve found out the prick hit her, he'd sent him to the hospital on a stretcher. She just leaned back against the chair, trusting her brother fully. Though, she did feel nervous with him weaving in and out of traffic like a maniac. "Do you drive like this ALL the time?"

Nodding, Steve didn't take his eyes or focus from the road. A few minutes later, he was driving into what appeared to be an underground employee's parking lot. Steve parked the truck and turned off the ignition, unbuckling and turning in his seat to face her. "Yeah, I tend to." He admitted, smiling sheepishly before looking towards the double doors. "Challie girl, how much ya know bout wrestling?"

"I only watch my big brother." She answered with a wink before unbuckling her seatbelt and slid out of the truck. She closed the door behind her, swinging her backpack over her shoulder that she always carried with her, and smiled at him. It'd been awhile since she'd last been to an arena as she took his hand, deciding to just follow him. "Why do you ask, Stevie?"

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his bald head, his own bag slung over his shoulder. "Just stick close to me tonight, alright Challie? Don't go talkin' to anyone unless I okay it. I'm not tryin' to be overprotective or anythin', but things have changed a lot since the last time ya came to a show." He informed her, his blue eyes staring down into hers worriedly before his expression changed. It switched to Stone Cold mode, which wasn't all that different from his normal self, just a little more aggressive.

"Alright, Steve." She softly replied as she looked around, allowing him to guide her into the arena. Something in his blue eyes told her that trouble was ahead, but she didn't want to be negative. She literally was stopped in her tracks when Steve halted, pushing her behind him, and when Chalice peeked over his shoulder, her eyes widened in shock by what she saw. More important, WHO she saw standing before them.

The Undertaker was at first prepared to give Austin the usual greeting. Something violent and physical or maybe just a sneer, generally saving his taunts for when he was interested in prolonging the battles. Instead though, his cruel green eyes narrowed in on the woman standing behind his adversary. Her blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he decided that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was taking advantage of Austin's obvious protectiveness of her. "Well Austin," He began, his deep baritone voice full of venom. "What do we have here? A…fan?" His tone on the last word clearly said he didn't think she was a fan, more like the other sort.

Chalice couldn't help, but feel her eyes narrow to slits at this man, not believing the audacity of him to say such a thing! He didn't know her! What right did he have to think of her in that form?! She pursed her lips together tightly and kept her mouth shut. Though, she never took her eyes from the menacing individual before them, allowing her brother to handle this.

Steve kept Chalice behind his back, though his body posture was threatening and on guard all at the same time. "What she is ain't none of yer damned concern, 'Taker, so why don't ya haul yer dead ass on outta here before I put ya back in the ground where ya belong?" He suggested in a mean, promising tone of voice.

'Taker looked both amused as well as annoyed at Austin's threat. "Austin, you're writing checks your ass can't cash." He warned, his voice low and dangerous just like his eyes.

"Steve…" Her soft voice spoke up, touching his shoulder gently, and grabbed his hand in hers. "Let's just go to the dressing room, please?" She ignored the intense stare this man was giving her as she looked into her brother's eyes, hoping he didn't get upset with her. Chalice was scared though and wanted to be as far away from his man as possible. If he was even a man to begin with.

"Yes Steve, go to your dressing room." 'Taker mimicked, a low, demonic chuckle escaping his lips. "Your…FRIEND is anxious to go."

Steve wanted to lay out 'Taker for several reasons at that moment. First, he didn't like the way the man was staring at his sister. Second, the obvious references to Chalice being a ring rat or groupie was causing his blood to boil. And third, he just flat out hated this man. However, when Chalice spoke up, her hand in his, he breathed in sharply and nodded down at her. He pulled her past Undertaker, not giving the Deadman a second glance.

She felt her heart racing rapidly as she allowed her brother to pull her away. She held her backpack close to her and felt the chills run down her spine. The man with the acid green eyes unnerved her and pissed her off at the same time. As soon as they arrived in his dressing room, Chalice immediately bit her bottom lip as she looked at her brother. "Steve, why didn't you tell him that I'm your sister? I don't want anyone to think I'm your…slut or anything!" Her voice wasn't loud, but firm as she stared at her brother with hardened blue eyes.

Shutting the door behind them and locking it, Steve sighed as he turned around and walked past her. He didn't bother looking at her as he quickly scanned the room, knowing he was a target when it came to the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. After making sure they were alone and nobody could get in besides the door, he turned to face her, dropping his bag to the floor. "It's actually safer if people think yer my slut or somethin', Challie." He said softly, his tone of voice dead serious. "Do ya have any idea who that creep was, darlin'?"

"I've seen you battle him on TV. The Undertaker, I think it is." She answered, nodding after clarifying that fact in her mind, and sighed heavily at her brother's words. "Steve, people are going to know I'm your sister sooner or later. We have too many similarities and the same fuckin' eyes!" She pointed out angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I refuse to be thought of as your slut. I'd rather go home with our boring ass parents than be thought of like that." She felt disgusting at being thought of as a ring rat, his whore, when they were blood related.

"Challie darlin'," Steve began, walking over to take her hands in his. "If you've been watchin' then ya know I'm feudin' with him. What's not generally known is the feud ain't scripted…" He trailed off with a sigh, staring down at her, his blue eyes searching hers intently. "If he knows yer my sister, he might try somethin' just to fuck with me. He likes playin' mind games. But…If yer wantin' to risk that, then its yer call." He wasn't going to force her into pretending to be his whore because in truth, Steve felt sick about it too.

Chalice was completely dumbfounded when she heard that the feud went further than the ring. She sighed heavily, finally realizing what her brother was saying, and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I won't tell anyone I'm your sister, but I still think they'll figure it out anyway, Steve." She softly stated, squeezing his hands in her own, and pulled him down to her level for a hug around the neck. "I missed us arguing." She giggled and released him, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger. "This will be a great three months together."

Steve returned the smile; though, he couldn't shake the feeling that the next three months were not going to be as great as he wanted. That it wouldn't go as planned as what they'd originally thought, especially with Undertaker in the picture now. He hugged her back before moving to sit down on a bench, pulling out his leg braces. "I know they'll eventually figure it out…Let's just postpone it for now." He suggested gently, not liking this anymore than she did, but he had to protect her. If Undertaker found out that she was his baby sister, the man wouldn't think twice about not using her as leverage against him and Steve wasn't going to let that happen.

"Alright, Stevie." She giggled when he grimaced at the nickname and shook her head before plopping down on the couch. "You'll never get used to that will you, not even after twenty-seven years?" She questioned and laughed when he just glared at her. She picked up her backpack and pulled out her notebook, deciding to write for a little while to occupy her mind. No matter what she did, she couldn't get those acid green eyes out of her mind and they chilled her to the bone. She would never tell her brother of her fear because he would take it too far in the ring. Chalice knew the temper her brother had on him, especially when it came to his baby sister in any way, shape or form.

Steve shook his head, standing up to pull off his shirt and wadded it up, stuffing it in his duffel bag before pulling out a fresh one. He slipped it on, grinning slightly. "Still writin', darlin'?" He asked, walking over to peer down at her notebook, pretending like he was trying to see what she was writing.

"Yes." She replied and hid her notebook from, waggling a finger at him dismissively. "You know better, Stevie. I don't allow anyone to read my works." She winked at him when he groaned and giggled, loving how she always got her brother frustrated. "You need to focus on your match anyway." She chided before shooing him away, grinning from ear to ear, and looked down at her notebook. Her blue eyes filled with concern when she realized what she'd written and immediately tore it out. She ripped it to little pieces and threw it away, deciding to start over.

Knowing she was right, Steve walked over to the door, beginning to jump from one foot to the other, swinging his arms. His blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, ready for battle. He had every intention of going out to the ring and beating down 'Taker. "You gonna be alright back here, darlin'?" He asked finally, never stopping with his warm ups, getting into Stone Cold mode.

"Yes Stevie, stop worrying so much." She chided again, shaking her head back at him, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. She'd been used to it all her life, but loved challenging him. It was fun for her, especially when she had nothing better to do. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll lock the door behind you when you go out there, alright?" She was talking in a baby voice now and snickered when he glared at her. "Oooo I'm scared of the Rattlesnake." She rolled her eyes, not scared in the least of her brother, and went back to her writing.

Steve shook his head, finally admitting to himself that he couldn't linger any longer in his dressing room. "Yer lucky yer my sister and I love ya or else I'd be stunnin' yer ass right about now." He growled, walking over to kiss the top of her head. "And yes, keep the door locked. If someone tries to get in, ya grab a weapon and bash the fucker's head in, got it?" His tone was dead serious as well as his eyes, meaning what he said, knowing Undertaker would be twisted enough to try something.

Swallowing hard at the amount of seriousness in his eyes, Chalice could only nod as she smiled hesitantly back at him. "Break a leg." She winked, speaking softly, and followed him over to the door, locking it as soon as he walked out. She then went back over to the couch and sat down, curling up on it, and turned the monitor on, deciding to watch her brother dish out some ass kicking in the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Undertaker was busy preparing for the match as well, working up his adrenaline. Which truth be told, didn't take much to do. He had found the woman beside Austin quite…stimulating as it were. He chuckled darkly, flexing his muscles when he recalled the look in her eyes. Such innocence he found there, but he knew she was probably a common whore from the streets that his adversary needed to accompany the cold night ahead.

Later that night, he was first out to the ring, leaving his Ministry of Darkness behind, wanting to do this on his own. He was waiting in the ring patiently for Austin, slipping his robe from his shoulders, and carefully handed it to the ring side assistant. He smirked wickedly when the sound of glass breaking blared through the speakers and watched as his opponent came out, but remained where he stood. His calculating green eyes never left Austin for a second. Not surprised when Austin immediately attacked, 'Taker was prepared for it, exchanging hard heavy blows with the man, giving and taking as the match begun.

Chalice felt her eyes glue to the monitor, not able to rip her gaze from the man in black. The way he carried himself. His dominating presence. It sent shivers coursing throughout her body. She didn't know if it was good or bad. To be honest, she didn't want to know. She watched her brother, clapping when he stunned the man and sighed when the acid green eyed asshole kicked out. She still felt anger toward him for referring to her as a ring rat. She was far from either of them, especially when Steve was her blood.

'Taker wasn't happy when he was stunned. He slowly sat up, getting to his feet. He caught Austin's foot when he tried for another stunner and spun him away. When Austin turned back around, 'Taker greeted him with a hand to the throat as his fingers dug into the flesh. "I hope your little ring rat is watching this." He whispered evilly, seeing the rage in Austin's eyes before choke slamming him full power to the mat. He didn't hesitate, just pulled Austin up again for a tombstone this time, his patented finishing maneuver.

"Come on, Steve." She started cheering for him softly, not liking how this man was handling her brother, and bit her bottom lip. She was on her knees in front of the monitor now, her blue jeans stretching across her legs and thighs even more, and raked a hand through her long black hair. Pure concern shone in her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when Steve countered the tombstone into a suplex. Chalice clapped with a smile spread across her face, not believing how brutal this match was.

Austin followed that suplex up by dropping his knee across 'Taker's forehead. Surprise registered in his eyes when 'Taker blocked it by bringing up his hands, catching his knee, and pushed him away. He stumbled back into the ropes before launching himself at his opponent who was in a half crouching position. He knew he'd hurt the Deadman and immediately went in for the kill, not realizing what was happening. Not realizing that he'd made a fatal mistake by underestimating the Lord of Darkness. That was the opening 'Taker needed. He caught Austin, stood up and tossed him out of the ring, looking amused when Austin hit the guardrail with a sick smack followed by an even sicker thud. He slid through the ropes, going to finish it, going for the kill that Austin made the mistake of going for too early.

Chalice's eyes instantly filled with tears upon seeing her brother busted open and immediately stood up. Her instincts were kicking in and she didn't even think about it. Tossing the dressing room door open after unlocking it, Chalice ran out of the dressing room and down to gorilla position. She knew she couldn't go out there, but she could wait until he got through the curtain to tend to him. He was busted open badly, bleeding profusely, and Chalice couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she watched the monitor. "Come on, bro." She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, and sniffled a little as the match came to a close.

'Taker stared down at Austin, breathing heavily, his hair slick with sweat though he still had a sick smirk on his face. "Next time you'll know to respect the Lord of Darkness." He spat before exiting the ring. He made his way behind the curtain, through gorilla position and halted. "Well if it isn't the ring rat…Come to nurse his wounds?" He asked sneeringly, his eyes cold and calculating as they raked down her body.

Ignoring him, Chalice felt herself shaking from head to toe, and watched as the ref ran down to the ring to help her brother. She was trembling as her bottom lip quivered, worried sick about her Steve right now. She didn't care about this man's presence at the moment as she gripped the table for leverage, wiping away her tears. They kept coming though, not able to stop them, too worried about her brother's well being. "Come on, bro." She whispered softly to herself, her eyes locked on the gorilla position, hoping he came through it soon.

He was an accomplished lip reader and felt his eyes widen in disbelief when he read hers. "Bro? Austin is your brother?" He sounded shocked at first, but that quickly changed to a thoughtful tone of voice. That would explain her eyes. He moved to block her view of the monitor, moving her hands off the table and held them tightly in his own, ice cold ones. "I should have known…" He murmured, already plotting on best to use her against Austin.

Chalice immediately ripped her hands out of his, not wanting him to touch her and backed away from him. She couldn't speak as her eyes remained on the gorilla position and swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. "He's not my brother." She lied flatly, her eyes telling him a whole different story, and tried to stop shaking. This man intimidated her to no avail as she willed the tears to stay in her eyes as she thought frantically, 'Come on, Steve!'

He moved towards her like a giant black panther lazily talking his next meal, his eyes telling her that was exactly what she was to him. His prey. "I think he is. You would do well to not lie to me, girl." His tone grew dark and threatening. 'Taker started to say something else, but heard Austin cursing, knowing he was about to appear any second. "We'll discuss this at a later time." He promised, flashing an evil grin before disappearing down the hall.

Her insides were quaking with fear from the look his eyes gave off and instantly shook it off. She immediately went to her brother's side, wrapping his arm around her neck, and grunted a little by his weight. The blood was still pouring from his forehead as she grabbed a towel from the ref and pressed it against the wound. "Jesus, you can't even do a match without getting hurt." She half joked, holding him up the best she could with her small frame. "Steve, do you need to go somewhere to get that stitched up?" She asked, the greed eyed man's voice, the Undertaker's voice echoing throughout her mind, causing her to tremble.

Steve managed to smile a little at her joke and just grunted, nodding. He pointed down the hall at a door and let her lead the way, trying not to lean to heavily on her. He was quiet as his head was tended to. Finally, he sat up, not even wanting to know how bad he looked right now and stared at her. "How long were ya waitin' there fer me, Challie?" He asked softly, trying to keep the pain and fatigue out of his voice.

"From the moment you got busted open." She answered truthfully, knowing there was no reason to lie to him, and raked a hand through her hair. "I was by the monitor watching the rest of the match. I couldn't help it, Steve. Every time you bleed on TV, I have to call mom to calm me down." She started to cry again as she walked over and pressed her hand to his forehead that had a bandage on it. "I'm going to wait outside. I can't stand the sight of blood." She stated and walked out, leaning against the wall, and tried to calm down her stomach. It was quenching and gurgling as she closed her eyes, willing her brother's bloody head out of her mind.

Steve cleaned himself up before going out to join her, feeling bad that she was feeling sick because of him. I'm alright, Challie." He soothed, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. "No more blood, darlin', look at me." He tilted her head up, staring down into her eyes that were identical to his own. "Did he say anythin' to ya, darlin'?"

"Did who?" She asked, playing dumb, hoping he didn't catch on. The last thing she wanted to do was start trouble between them anymore than what was already there. "Nobody talked to me. I was too worried and scared to talk to anyone." She lied softly in an answer, running her hand over his bandaged forehead, and sighed. "Do you have a concussion?"

"No, just a migraine." Steve replied, taking her hand and leading her to his dressing room. "Yer drivin'." He ordered, tossing the keys to his truck. "Can ya drive without a booster seat, darlin'?" He teased, trying to lighten her mood. Steve felt horrible that he'd scared the Hell out of her, but that was how this war between him and Undertaker always ended. They were either bleeding or one was left laying a pool of their own blood.

Growling back at him, Chalice smirked as she shook her head and laughed softly. "Yes, but at least I don't have road rage like SOMEONE I know." She retorted with a smirk and walked over, grabbing her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. "So, do I get my own room this time or is my overprotective brother going to force me to share a room with him?"

"Ya get yer own room." Steve retorted, picking up his own bag and followed her out of the dressing room. "It'll be adjoined to mine, but no, yer not sharin' a room with me. Now what if I really did find someone to bring home fer the night? How would I explain ya bein' there, Challie?" He teased, nudging her shoulder with his.

"Ewww!!" She shrieked mockingly and covered her ears with her hands. "Okay, I do NOT need to hear about my brother's ring rat escapades, you got that?" She laughed as they walked down the hallway, right past the Ministry's locker room, and shook her head. "That is just WRONG." She made a face as she grimaced and walked out of the exit door after he held the door open for her. "Thank god I have my OWN room this time. Last time I thought I was going to murder you for snoring so loud."

"My sexapades are none of yer business." He joked, winking down at her. "And I do not snore!" He protested, throwing his bag in the backseat along with hers, and slipped in the passenger side while she got on the driver's. They joked back and forth on the way to the hotel. Steve's head was killing him though he was hiding it perfectly. He checked them in and held the key card to her room over her head, laughing. "Want it?"

"Give it to me or you'll be sorry, Austin." She ordered in a deadly voice, though her blue eyes sparkled, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, looks like I'm staying with you then and when you bring home your little sexapades, as you like to call them, I'll just say I'm his baby sister and stick my thumb in my mouth. How'd that be, BRO?" She teasingly taunted, smirking wickedly back at him, and knew he'd give in. He always did.

Steve looked as if he was considering it for a moment. "Well…I don't know, Challie. Some of these gals are kinky like that." He grinned at the look of disgust on her face and handed her the card. "I'm just pullin' yer leg, darlin'. Come on."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're pulling something." She retorted and smiled innocently at him with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, kissed his cheek, and then his injured forehead that was bandaged heavily. "Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." She winked at him before walking into her own room, closing the door behind her. Chalice set her bag down on the floor, sighing in contentment, seeing the connecting door, and locked it. She didn't want her brother checking up on her every five minutes, knowing he would. She then collapsed on her bed, her hair splayed around her, and sighed, not believing she was finally here on the road with her brother again.

Steve heard her lock the adjoining door and shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. His head hurt too much for him to stay up. Normally, he needed to unwind after a match. Tonight, all he wanted to do was sleep. He wasted no time in pulling off his clothes and climbed in under the sheets. Within moments, Steve was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, exhaustion overtaking his body.

School had been Hell on earth for her, especially when it came to the relationship game. She'd had four boyfriends in the course of the past three months and none of them worked out. She'd caught the first one in bed with a freshman after only two weeks of seeing him. Chalice should've known better, considering he was on the football team and everything. She sighed, not even wanting to think about the others, but couldn't help it.

The second one just flat out told her he wanted someone else after one month of dating. The third was a joke played on her by some of her so called 'friends', in which she actually socked on in the eye for her trouble. Finally, the fourth lasted a month and a half and finally ended when she told him she was going on the road with her brother. He said he didn't trust her and that he couldn't have a girlfriend who was on the road with a bunch of sweating, muscled up men so he broke up with her. She wasn't heart broken, but at the same time, Chalice wondered if she would ever find that special someone out there that completed her. She knew she'd never find it while in college, especially since all the guys wanted was sex, and she wasn't about to give into them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Undertaker dismissed his Ministry as he walked into the hotel lobby. He instantly went over to the desk clerk, a middle aged woman with mousy brown hair and timid green eyes. Turning on the charm, he leaned against the counter, reaching out to place his hand on top of hers. A grim smile formed on his lips when she stared up at him, her mouth opened in shock. "I was wondering if you could help me with something…" His deep, baritone voice spoke, seductive filling it, and smirked when she melted into a puddle at his feet.

After receiving what he wanted from the desk clerk, 'Taker had made a pit stop to his hotel room to shower and change. He dressed in a pair of simple black jeans and a leather vest, not bothering to button it up. He skipped the shoes as well and left his long, wet hair handing down. The Ministry were all in their separate rooms so he didn't need to worry about them, never did, and headed out of his hotel room. He looked down at what he was carrying in his hand, that grim smile on his lips, and headed for the room that Chalice Williams was staying in. Once he arrived, 'Taker knocked lightly on the door and moved off to the side, not wanting her to see him immediately when she opened it. He knew better. She'd freak out if she seen him and wouldn't open the door, which couldn't be allowed.

After taking a much needed shower, Chalice towel dried her hair as she walked out, having already brushed her teeth and smiled. It was so great being on the road with her brother again as she walked over to her bag. She changed into a pair of pajama pants that were baby blue with a matching tank top and proceeded to brush out her long, black hair. After that, she leaned back against the bed and turned the television on, seeing there were movies she could order. She opted for a different idea and pulled out her portable PS2, which was also her DVD player, and hooked it up to the television. She then snuggled beneath her comforter after closing the blinds of her room and proceeded to watch a movie.

Halfway through the movie, Chalice heard the knocking on her door and slowly sat up in bed, raising a curious eyebrow. She sighed, figuring it was her brother, and was going to rip him a verbal asshole. She slowly slunk out of bed, padding toward the door, and yawned. Unlocking the door and opening it, Chalice was ready to give her brother the tongue lashing of a lifetime, and stopped as her eyebrows furrowed when nobody was there. "Hmmm…" She softly hummed to herself and went to shut the door again, gasping when it was suddenly stopped.

He caught the door before she could shut it, moving to stand in her line of vision, staring down into her wide, obviously shocked blue eyes. His own green orbs twinkled wickedly in response, but not a word sounded from his mouth. A loud gasp sounded from her mouth when she seen the man from earlier in her presence and immediately tried slamming the door shut before running toward the adjoining door. She didn't have time to unlock it and knew her brother was sleeping heavily when a hand clamped down on her mouth, silencing her screams of help. She started struggling against him, her eyes filling with tears, and whimpered when his strong arm wrapped around her waist.

How in the Hell was she supposed to fight off this monster of a man with her petite five foot eight frame??

"I'm not going to hurt you." 'Taker whispered in her ear, pulling her back against his chest. "Calm down, Chalice." His voice was a low, soothing caress, his breath hot against her ear and neck.

She started to slowly calm down, but her body remained to tremble against him. Her fear was still overpowering her as she whimpered against his hand on her mouth, and closed her eyes tightly shut. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she opened them, looking longingly at the adjoining door that her brother was in. That's where she wanted to be right now, in her brother's arms, feeling safe and comforted, not in this monster's. Why did she even answer her fucking door in the first place?!

'Taker could smell her fear. Feel it roll off of her in waves and chuckled darkly, his tone deepening when she shivered. He gently pulled her back towards the bed and sat down, setting her on his knee like she was a child. "Now Chalice, have you given any thought about lying to me?" He asked patiently, one arm still wrapped around her waist incase she decided to run.

His hand was still over her mouth as she felt him pull her on his lap, visibly shaken up now, and looked at the door. 'STEVE!!' Her mind screamed as more tears streamed down her cheeks and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She hadn't meant to lie to this man, but Steve didn't want him, of all people, to know they were related. He would only use her as leverage against her brother and that wasn't happening. "I'm not apart of the show." She whispered, muffled against his hand, not tearing her eyes from the door.

"I'm well aware of that. You're here visiting." It wasn't a question. 'Taker bent down, inhaling the scent of her hair and groaned. "You're a very beautiful woman…" His tone dripped with lust and seductive, but quickly changed gears. "All things considered."

"Please let me go." She whispered, his hand finally leaving her mouth, and felt her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she knew it would fly out at any given moment and land on the floor in front of her. She didn't want to be near this man, but knew if she made a move to get away from him, he would probably break her in half. That thought made her tremble even more as she closed her eyes tightly shut once again.

"Why?" 'Taker sounded amused, his mouth hovering right over her neck. "Are you afraid of me, Chalice?" He pressed a kiss against her throat, groaning when she jumped and held her still in his arms. "I wouldn't do that." He warned gruffly, tightening his hold on her a bit more.

"Y-Yes…" She stuttered out in a whisper, referring to his question about being afraid of him, and immediately pulled her neck away from his mouth. "Please don't…" She whispered pleadingly, her eyes never straying from the connecting door, and wished her brother was awake. Wishing she could find her vocal words because right now, her real voice was NOT cooperating. What a time to stop working!

He chuckled darkly, running his hand up and down her thigh, smirking when a tremor coursed through her. "Is fear all you're feeling, hmmm?" He purred, slowly stroking her through her pajama pants.

The alarm bells instantly rang in her head as she jumped right out of his arms, landing on the floor, and instantly backed away from him. "Get out." She whispered harshly, clearing her throat, and finally felt her voice working. "My brother is just on the other side of this wall…" She trailed off threateningly. Though her voice was incredibly shaky as she kept backing away from him. Where he was touching her was tingling as she bit her bottom lip, the tears glistening in her big blue eyes.

He stood up to his full height, those piercing green eyes of his staring down at her intensely. He had never forced himself on a woman and he wasn't about to start now. Though, he did move to stand before her, cupping her chin in his hand, tilting her head up she had to look at him. "This isn't about your brother." He whispered, bending down to feather his lips against hers. Just when he felt her start to melt, he pulled away. "Good night, Chalice. Sweet dreams." He said in a low, wicked voice before walking out of her hotel room.

Chalice could only sit there, staring at the door with her back pressed firmly against the wall. She slowly raised her fingertips to her lips, and closed her eyes, the tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what just happened. He kissed her and she ENJOYED it!! "There's no way…" She whispered and slowly stood up on her shaky legs, managing to make it to her bed, and curled up in a tight ball. Where he'd touched her, everywhere he'd touched was tingling still and Chalice was more scared than ever. "I can't tell Steve about this. He'll flip his lid and then I'll never have any privacy." She decided and tried to calm down her trembling before finally allowing the sleep to claim her body.

Steve knocked lightly on the door that separated his room from Chalice's, glancing at the clock and grinned. He guessed she was probably sleeping. "Best open up, girl! I might think ya got someone in there with ya!" He called through it, causing Chalice to groan.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Chalice looked around her room, seeing the light trying to stream through the curtains. She groaned when she heard her brother's voice and immediately bolted up, her eyes widening, and looked around frantically. She touched her lips with her fingertips and looked around her room, sighing with relief. "It was just a dream." She thought and smiled before sliding from her bed and walked over, unlocking the adjoining door. "You're going to die if you don't let me sleep, bro." She grumbled sleepily.

Steve stepped in, shaking his head at her, seeing how tired she was. "Sorry Challie, we gotta hit the road in exactly fifteen minutes so why don't ya get yer ass up and around?" He drawled in a suggestion, pulling back the blankets when she crawled back in bed. "Ya can sleep on the road."

"This is torture!" She groaned out and reluctantly stood up, raking a hand through her hair, and glared up at her brother. "I took a shower last night so I don't need one right now. You're lucky." She warned playfully before standing up and walking over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans with a tank top that said Red Devil on it in glittering red letters and quickly changed. When she was ready ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and headed out with her brother, yawning loudly.

"Yer lucky, I was bout to come in there and just wrap ya in the shower curtain." He drawled teasingly, leading her out of the hotel room and down to the lobby, needing to check them out. "I gotta check out, darlin'. Just be a minute." He informed her, walking to the front desk and stood in line, knowing everyone was heading on the road to the next arena.

From a distance, Undertaker watched as Austin left his sister alone momentarily to check them out of their rooms. He turned back around, ready to rejoin her, looking shocked when he got bombarded by a few people wanting autographs. 'Taker's emerald green eyes moved onto Chalice, a slow smirk crossing his face. He licked his lips hungrily and just watched her, the feeling of her delicate lips on his. The softness and how tender they felt caused a shiver to course down his spine, which wasn't common for him. Usually, he was the one in control, but for some strange reason, Chalice caused the shivers and that intrigued him to no avail.

Laughing softly, Chalice stood off to the side and leaned against the wall, yawning loudly again as she blinked rapidly. She smiled as her brother signed all the autographs, knowing he truly loved his job and didn't mind stepping back. They are what made him and the rest of the wrestlers and Divas after all. Chalice felt a pair of eyes on her suddenly and ran a hand to her lips, trembling briefly before shaking herself mentally. 'It was just a dream.' She reminded himself mentally, still not believing how real it seemed.

'Taker decided now was the perfect time to leave. He'd already checked out, that was Paul's job, to handle the menial tasks. He brushed past her, his hand slowly sliding across her ass. "Morning, Chalice." He whispered in a sultry tone before walking out of the lobby doors, a smirk on his lips.

Chalice jumped about three feet in the air when she felt his hand brush her ass, causing her heart to leap in her throat, and watched him walk out. She snapped her head to the side, seeing her brother hadn't noticed the exchange, and sighed with inner relief. 'Damn it, I have to stay away from him.' She thought, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again. S he touched her lips again and knew now it wasn't a dream. That he'd really kissed her the previous night.

Steve finally was done signing papers and one chest. He shook his head, rejoining his sister, the laughter instantly fading from his features and blue eyes at the sight of her. "Darlin', what's wrong?" He asked instantly, seeing her tear filled eyes.

"Nothing, I got something in my eye." She lied with a small smile, faking a wince as she tried to get it out, and allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks. "I think I got it." She blinked rapidly with a nod. "Yup, ready to go?" She asked, wiping her tears away quickly with that same smile on her face.

"Yer somethin' else, Challie." Steve commented, shaking his head, and lead the way out of the hotel, taking the keys from her to his truck. "I'm drivin' today, darlin'." He stated, chuckling, and smirked when she groaned in disapproval. "I ain't that damned bad!"

"If you do the road rage again, I'm gonna smack you so hard, you'll be in the next millennium." She threatened and walked toward the truck. She slid inside the passenger seat and instantly buckled up tightly. They started down the road, headed for the expressway as Chalice stared out the window, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. Visions of what she and Undertaker did the previous night flowed through her mind, causing her to tremble inwardly, and bit her bottom lip. He'd lit her on fire, but she was scared to death of the man. He could probably scare the shit out of the devil himself with his presence and that alone caused her to shiver inwardly. She had to stay away from him. If she didn't, a catastrophe was going to happen and she didn't want to be responsible for it.

'Taker was thinking about Chalice as he drove to the next location. He preferred to be alone when he traveled, especially since he normally rode one of his custom built motorcycles. He smirked, his green eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses he wore, weaving dangerously between two semi trucks. She might've been afraid of him, but she wanted him, and that he could use to his advantage. The fact that he wanted her as well was just an added bonus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at the next destination as Chalice slid out of the passenger side, awake now, adrenaline pumping. She had to stay away from her brother's enemy. Knowing Steve would snap if he ever found out what happened between them the previous night in her hotel room. She walked over and took his hand, smiling at him with her backpack slung over her shoulder, and walked inside. It'd been a four hour drive and she was exhausted, but her adrenaline was on high. "Are you wrestling tonight?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer as they walked down the hallway.

Steve shook his head in response and replied, "Just puttin' in an appearance and cuttin' a live promo. Why?"

"Good, you shouldn't wrestle with your head like that." She stated, patting his hand with her free one, and looked around the arena. She didn't need to tell him why as they walked further down, deciding to get a bottled water, and then walked inside his dressing room. Walking over, Chalice curled up on the couch, yawning, and dragged out her notebook. She had to stay up no matter what.

"One of these days, yer gonna have to share what's in there." He teased, referring to her notebook, and changed his shirt. "I've gotta go talk to the writers. Ya wanna come or stay here?" He asked gently, giving her the option, knowing what happened the previous night scared the Hell out of her.

"I'll stay here." She replied with a playful glare, holding her notebook tightly to her chest, and slipped it back inside her backpack. "I have a bomb in my bag. Don't even THINK about going through it or you'll blow your hand off." She giggled in a warning, smirking innocently at him, and watched as he walked out. She immediately sunk further back on the couch, placing her bag out of sight, and decided a fifteen minute nap wouldn't hurt her.

Undertaker waited until he seen Austin pass by before heading to his dressing room. He knew the writers would keep the bald bastard occupied for awhile. Pushing the door open, 'Taker stepped into the dressing room. A slow, demonic smirk formed on his lips when he seen Chalice lying on the couch. She looked like an angel when she slept was his first thought. He moved to stand over her, crouching down, and admired her for a moment before kissing her, his hands hovering over her arms to catch her when she bolted up.

Chalice screamed against his lips as soon as they descended on hers, trying to jolt off the couch. She whimpered when she felt his hands hold her down. Trying to rip her lips from his, Chalice squirmed, shaking her head back and forth. She finally brought her foot up enough to press against his chest and shoved as hard as she could. She was very flexible due to years of gymnastics and caused him to stumble back a few feet, catching her breath as the kiss broke. Her chest was rising and falling while her body shook violently, not tearing her eyes away from him.

He recovered quickly, staring down at her, and demanded gruffly, "What was that for?"

"Get out now!" She shouted, pointing at the door, and tried to calm down her body since it was trembling from head to toe. "You're not supposed to be in here!" Her lips were swollen from his kiss as she curled up on the couch, trying to get away from him. Her eyes were wide and her heart was thudding against her chest rapidly, like a beating drum.

"So?" 'Taker shrugged, a knowing smile curving his sensual lips. "I don't see the problem, Chalice. I want you, you want me. If you're worried about what big brother will say, he won't be back for awhile." He folded his arms over his chest, smirking down at her with a knowing gleam in his wicked green eyes.

"I don't want you. Stay away from me." Her voice was shaking and filled with fear now, not believing what she just heard, and raked a hand through her hair. His lips were still tingling, lingering on hers, and it was unnerving her to say the least. She cleared her throat loudly, trying to swallow past the lump that had formed within it, and finally tore her eyes away from as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Really?" His eyebrows raised, the smirk never leaving his face. In an instant, he was over to her, pulling her up into his arms, and kissing her passionately. When she was breathless, he let her go, watching as she stumbled back and dropped down on the couch. "That's what I thought." He chuckled darkly, turning and walking out, closing the door behind him, his deep laughter echoing behind him.

'Damn it!' Her mind screamed as she stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was shaking from head to toe as she stumbled over to the sink, gripping it with her hands, and stared in the mirror. The tears shined back at her that filled her eyes and immediately ran the cold water. She splashed it on her face, not one to wear make up often, and ran it through her hair as she closed her eyes. What was it about him that completely lit her body on fire? Her lips were STILL tingling after that heated kiss he gave her. She wanted him, but it would never happen. 'God give me strength to get through these next three months.' She silently prayed, never stopping dousing her face with the cold water.

Steve passed 'Taker in the hallway, neither acknowledging each other, which was common. However he did notice the smug expression on the man's face. He wondered what the Hell had made the Deadman so damned cheerful and shook his head. Steve decided he was better off not knowing, not wanting to know what went through that demented mind of Undertaker. He walked back inside his dressing room and closed the door behind him loudly, seeing Chalice wasn't on the couch and knew she was in the bathroom.

Chalice was still in there, trying to cool herself down, and immediately snapped her head up when she heard the dressing room door slam shut loudly. She turned the faucet off, her body still lit on fire, and sighed as she walked out of it after composing herself. She smiled at her brother, running a hand through her hair, and pulled it up in a ponytail. Making it seem like she'd been fixing her hair since she'd dried her face off instead of cooling her body off from the fire 'Taker had lit within her. "Hey bro, how'd it go?" She greeted and asked casually, walking over to the couch.

He shrugged, studying his forehead in a mirror before glancing back at her. Alright, writers are like sisters…gotta coddle them" He teased, turning to stare at her.

"You don't coddle me, I coddle you, Mr. I Won't Get Hurt in the Ring." She rolled her eyes with a laugh and smirked when he glared at her. "Hey, you started it, I'm just finishing it." She giggled as she finished pulling up her hair in a ponytail, feeling a little better now that it wasn't hovering on her neck.

"Now is it MY fault that jackass decided to use something to bounce my head off of?" Steve demanded, his face and tone serious, though she knew better by the gleam in his eyes. "I just gotta do the promo and we can leave if ya want, maybe go somewhere for dinner and a drink? Unless yer goin' out to meet yer boyfriend, darlin'."

"What boyfriend?" She immediately demanded, a shaky smile on her lips, and knew he was messing with her. Chalice shook her head mentally and smiled as she nodded back at him. "Sure, that sounds great. Whatever you want, bro." She winked back at him, masking the nervousness in her eyes that had formed, and watched him walk out again, finally letting the breath she'd been holding in out. There was NO way in HELL, no chance in HELL of her resisting that man again if he kissed her. He was too seductive and handsome for his own damned good as she shivered. "God save me." She grumbled under her breath and went back to her writing.

Undertaker listened as Austin cut his promo, knowing it was live and decided now would be the perfect time. He appeared out of nowhere and attacked, ramming Steve headfirst into the camera before him, knocking the cameraman down. He smirked when he seen Austin's head bleeding again and didn't stop his assault. Finally, he bent down and whispered something before walking away, cracking his knuckles loudly, having other business to attend to. Oh and what delightful business it was indeed!

Chalice could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she raked a hand through her hair, not believing what she just saw. She instantly bolted out of the dressing room and down the hallway. Why did he do that? She thought it was just a promo and nothing more! Fear gripped her insides as she kept running, worry etched in her features, and prayed her brother was alright. 'Goddamn it!' She thought angrily.

She didn't make it to where Steve was. Instead, she found herself caught in Undertaker's arms. "You're coming with me." He ordered gravely, signaling to his Ministry to come closer. The minions surrounded them in an instant, blocking any chance of her to escape. "Now we can do this one of two ways…"

Her eyes widened with fear as she started up at this monster, tears sliding down her cheeks, and started to struggle. "No! I'm not going with you!" She started struggling harder and screamed out, "STEVE!"

Sighing dramatically, 'Taker shook his head in disappointment and stated, "Have it your way then, Chalice." He watched as her eyes widened when his minion pressed a soaked rag full of ether against her mouth and nose. The last thing she seen was his green eyes staring down into hers, piercing her soul. "Let's go." He ordered gravely, leading the Ministry of Darkness out of the arena, Chalice slung over one of his minion's shoulder.

**~!~**

Sometime later that night, early that morning, Chalice's eyes slowly fluttered open, groaning instantly at the foul taste that formed in her mouth. She slowly rolled over on her side, coughing as she tried to be rid of it, and slowly sat up on the bed. Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly felt the fear grip her when everything that had happened came crashing down on her. "Steve!" She whispered frantically and immediately stood up from the bed, groaning when her head spun, and leaned back against the wall. Trying to get her head from doing a spiral that was happening at the moment. She knew she was with the Ministry of Darkness. More importantly, she knew she was with the Undertaker.

"You should lie back down. Ether will make you sick if you try to do too much too soon." His voice rang through the speakers that were attached to the corners of the wall in the room. His voice sounded conversational, echoing around her, causing her head to pound even more.

Her entire body started trembling from head to toe as she leaned her head back against the wall, trying to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach. Scared to death wasn't helping her either as she finally bent over the side of the bed, grabbed a wastebasket, and spewed out everything she'd eaten that day. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her stomach tightly, hating throwing up, but knew she had no choice. When she was finished, Chalice finally dropped it on the floor and leaned back on the bed, feeling sicker to her stomach than before. "Steve…" She whispered out, wishing she was with her brother at the moment, and felt a fresh batch of tears prick her eyes.

'Taker fell silent, shutting off the camera, and turned away from the screen. He sighed heavily before buzzing in one of his minions. "Chalice needs to be bathed and her room will need aired out. She…" He trailed off, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Send in the maid." He smirked, knowing this woman was deaf and dumb and fiercely loyal to him. That and she didn't like other women due to a slight indiscretion on her now deceased husband's part.

Chalice coughed out more as she groaned, trying to stand up, and immediately shot up on the bed when she seen a woman enter the room. She regretted doing that as her head spun even more and groaned out, holding her head in her hands. "Where am I?" She'd managed to whisper out, running a hand through her hair, and looked at the elderly woman with tears in her eyes. "Who are you?" She coughed out more, disgusted by the vile taste in her mouth.

Morgan shook her head, making gesture to her ears and mouth before firmly pulling Chalice off the bed and towards the bathroom. She drew a bath and had the younger woman stripped down. She pointed towards the water and left the woman to fend for herself. Then, she proceeded to clean the room and aired it out. The smell of puke didn't phase her in the least, used to it, and didn't make a sound.

Not able to resist the bath that was calling out to her, Chalice slipped into it and sunk down into the hot water. She immediately drew her knees up to press against her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees, and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't believe what was happening. Nobody was giving her answers and she was scared to death. The tears spilled down her cheeks like two raging streams, almost as fast as the water was running from the faucet, and finally turned it off. That was the only thing she did, wanting to be back with her brother. "Steve, help me please…" She whispered out fearfully, more tears sliding down her face. "Please help me…"

Morgan only returned to the bathroom to collect Chalice's clothes and laid out a plain black silk night gown that would only reach the woman's mid thighs. She shook her head, clucking her tongue before leaving, taking the clothes with her and locking the door behind her. Chalice finally stepped out when the water turned cold and ran a hand through her damp hair. She was still incredibly shaky and walked over to the towel, grabbing it from the sink. She wrapped it around her body tightly, wishing it would sear into her skin, knowing a camera was probably watching her at the moment.

She looked to the night gown, feeling her insides quaking once more, and tears instantly swelled in her eyes. 'Is this all I'm supposed to wear?' She thought in disbelief and reluctantly pulled it on, trying to pull it down as she shook her head. This was not her style, not what she wore, and already felt violated. She finally looked in the mirror, the light and life that was once in her eyes gone, and wished her brother knew where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Undertaker waited for about an hour before deciding to go see her. He punched in the security code at her door and quietly stepped in, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" He quietly asked, his eyes taking in the room, making sure all the sharp and heavy objects had been removed. She was Austin's sister after all.

She was sitting on the bed; the comforter wrapped around her body tightly like a cocoon to hide herself, and sniffled a little. "Like I got ran over by a Mack truck." She mumbled, raking a hand through her hair before being wrapped up in the huge comforter again. "Why am I here?" She finally asked, desperately trying to keep the crack out of her voice, and never took her eyes from the window. It was still night time out.

He followed her gaze, taking in the barred windows and sighed heavily, dropping down into a chair. His piercing eyes never left her though. "You're here because I intend on using you against your brother." He answered, not bothering to lie to her, not caring if he hurt her or not.

"I should've gone to Texas." She whispered heartbrokenly, closing her eyes, and felt the tears run down her face freely. 'Why didn't I listen to him?' She thought, the frustration building inside of her, and sniffled a little more as she tightened the blanket around her. She still refused to look at this monster. "I'm not apart of the show." She whispered out, hating that she was being used as leverage against her brother, and felt her heart snap in half at the mere thought of hurting him. 'Steve…' She thought sadly.

"I'm aware you're not apart of the show…" 'Taker said slowly, like he was speaking to a child. Compared to him, she was, especially with her tiny frame. "Neither was this feud. Welcome to the family, Chalice." He chuckled darkly, getting to his feet, and stepped into a patch of moonlight, revealing the fact that he only wore a pair of tight black jeans that fit him like a second skin.

Her head simply lowered as she shook her head repeatedly, more tears sliding down her cheeks, and hastily wiped them away. What good would it do? He was heartless, cold and didn't care about anyone, but himself. Chalice heard him say that and scoffed, refusing to be apart of this…family. The mere thought made her shiver as she continued staring out the window, not looking at him. She'd actually started to like him too, but now after this, she wanted nothing to do with him.

'Taker moved to stand in front of her, pulling her tiny frame up so she was pressed against him. "Don't worry too much, Chalice. I'm sure your brother will accept my terms for your release. You'll be back with him before you know it. Until then though…" His voice dropped to a low, seductive pitch and trailed off.

"No!" She whispered frantically and pushed him away from her, scrambling further on the bed as she grabbed the comforter, shaking her head repeatedly. "Please just leave me alone!" She cried out softly, seeing the look in his emerald green eyes and curled up in a tight ball at the corner of the bed by the headboard, trembling from head to toe.

His answer was to kneel on the bed, pulling the comforter away and grabbed her by the ankles. He gently pulled her down so she was lying underneath him, his legs straddling hers. "I'm not going to hurt you, Chalice…" He murmured, bending down to brush his lips against hers ever so gently.

Her tiny fists instantly started hitting his rock hard chest as she felt his lips once more, shaking her head back and forth. She was fighting this more than ever now. He was just using her. He didn't care about her! She started scooting further up the bed as she finally ripped her lips from his and began kicking at him. "No! Don't touch me!" She shouted, the fire of hatred burning in her eyes, ignoring the tingling his lips left on hers. She was a quiet, meek girl, but when it came to rape or anything of the sort, she could fight with the best of them.

"I'm not going to rape you either, Chalice." He assured, sounding amused now, grabbing her legs and holding them still. "If you kick me one more time, little girl…" He trailed off threateningly, his green eyes boring into hers. "I WILL punish you."

"Please stop…" She pleaded, not wanting to feel his touch on her body, on her skin, and stopped kicking him when he threatened her. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly shut, the tears falling down the sides of her face, and began to tremble from pure fear of him. She didn't want him. She didn't want this. He was using her against her brother, her blood, and it was breaking her heart!

"Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding genuinely disturbed by her tears. "I said I wasn't going to rape you. You'll see your brother tomorrow." 'Taker couldn't understand why people cried. Tears bothered him, even when he was a little boy.

"Why am I crying? WHY?!" She shouted at him, her bloodshot blue eyes finally staring holes through his own, and laughed incredulously, heartbrokenly. "You're using me against my brother, my own flesh and blood!" This guy was seriously fucked in the head if he didn't understand why she was crying. Why she was showing her pain. She wanted to be back with her brother since she hadn't seen him in the past two years.

"So?" 'Taker stood up, pacing back and forth. "Nobody is being hurt, Chalice, except maybe your feelings, but you'll survive it." He was trying to rationalize what he was doing to her, but at the same time, even he could not believe what he was saying.

"You're a monster." She whispered harshly and quickly scooted back on the bed, wrapping the comforter around the bottom part of her body this time. "If you were such a big man, you wouldn't need to use me against my brother to defeat him." Her voice was low and quiet, yet held suppressed rage within it. "You would be able to defeat him on your own accord instead of using his baby sister whom he hasn't seen in two years and kidnap her."

He stopped his pacing to stare down at her, a feral smile on his lips. "Taunt me all you want, Chalice. It won't do you any good. I don't want to DEFEAT Austin. I want him GONE." He stated, his green eyes shining with insurmountable anger and hatred for the man whose sister was in his grasp now.

"I'm not taunting you. I'm stating the truth and facts." She argued back and felt her eyes widen when she heard that from his lips. "Gone? Why would you want him gone? He loves what he does for a living! How can you use me to make him do something like that?" She started crying, her heart breaking into a million pieces, and buried her face in the comforter, her entire body trembling from head to toe. The realization was crashing down on her as his words echoed in her mind, finally understanding what the deal was in order for her freedom.

"Because I hate your brother." 'Taker answered simply, like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Just like he hates me. By now, I'm sure he's gotten my little message and is making his contract vanish. It's as simple as that. Look at it this way: You'll be able to spend much more time with him."

"The WWF will NEVER be the same without my brother and you know it!" She spat back at him, the famous Williams temper flaring up as her eyes lit on fire. "How could you use his own sister against him like this to make him quit the job he loves so much? Don't you have a heart?!" She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut; really wishing she'd gone to see her parents now. She could deal with them being boring and dull, but she couldn't deal with this. She was costing her brother his dream job.

"What's the purpose of having a heart? You mean like do I care?" 'Taker questioned and shook his head, walking over to sit next to her, pulling her onto his lap. "I might have a heart, Chalice. Why don't you teach me how to use it?" He whispered tauntingly in her ear, his arms tightening around her waist, pinning her arms down at her sides.

She started trembling with fear against him, no longer feeling the desire. Chalice shook her head as she lowered it, pulling away from his lips, and started to struggle in his arms. "Let me go. I don't want you touching me!" She cried out, wincing when he tightened his grip even more around her waist and arms, trying to break free. "Please just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough to me to last your black heart a lifetime?!" She angrily whispered, her body shaking like a leaf, and gritted her teeth.

"Not yet." He whispered huskily, kissing her neck, his teeth nipping at her gently. 'Taker moved so her back was against his chest, not loosening his hold on her, and moved his kisses to the other side of her throat, groaning in satisfaction.

She closed her eyes tightly shut, refusing to give into this temptation. Her body was trembling in fear against him as she flexed her hands and knew she couldn't do anything about this. Chalice just sat there, ignoring the fire her body was starting to spark. Quickly putting it out every time she thought about what this monster was forcing her to do. What he was forcing her brother to do in order to regain her freedom. The mere thought made tears spill down her cheeks as she opened her bloodshot eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Steve…"

"Steve isn't here." 'Taker growled dangerously, turning her so she was straddling his lap, her night gown bunching at the waist. "It's just you and me, Chalice. A man and a woman. Nothing else." His green eyes stared into hers before he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

It took every single bit of strength inside her body to press against his shoulders and ripped her lips away from his. Her head was spinning as she glared back at him and shook her head as she coughed out. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly before opening them again, staring into his acid green orbs. "No, there's a woman and a monster here and I refuse to do this with a monster." She stated defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and pulled away from him when he went to grab her chin. "I want to go to sleep."

"You've had plenty of sleep, Chalice." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, apparently not bothered in the slightest by her words. "I should think you'd be wide awake." He murmured, bending his head down to kiss her breasts through the silk material. She felt so soft, so good against him as he groaned from low in the back of his throat.

"Stop it." She whispered harshly and pushed away from him, trying to break his grip from around her and shook her head. "You're not seducing me! You're not using this against me and my brother!" She shouted at him and started twisting her body, shoving against his chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm not doing this…" She whispered, her head buried in his chest while her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, her entire body wavering.

Frowning slightly, 'Taker wondered what the Hell was going on. His hands stroked her back soothingly, wondering why he was feeling regret coursing through his veins now. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on what he'd been doing before. His hands moved underneath the silk night gown, her bare skin hot against his palms, and groaned. He wanted her. He wanted to feel her and hear her screams of passion as he took her over and over to the depths of dark rapture.

"Please don't do this…" She begged out in a heartbroken whisper, shaking her head back and forth as it rested against his chest. Her hands had fallen from his arms and were now resting on his forearms, the tears never stopping. "Please stop…" She whispered pleadingly and buried her face in her hands, violent sobs racking through her body now while his touch was lighting her on fire, even though it kept getting doused.

He hesitated, the tears once again getting to him, before growling, pushing her down onto the bed, hovering over her. He ignored her startled gasp and ripped away the night gown with one fierce yank. His mouth lowered, capturing a rosy nipple in his mouth, groaning in the back of his throat. When he heard her plead with him again, crying harder this time, he sat up, his green eyes glowing dangerously. "What are you DOING to me?" He demanded harshly, pushing away from her, and stood up, feeling terrible now for what he was doing. This was NOT normal and 'Taker didn't like it, especially since he was always the one in control of his emotions.

Chalice was startled as she immediately covered herself up with the comforter, tears streaming down her cheeks, and curled up in the far corner of the bed. "I-I'm not doing anything…" She stuttered out in a whispered choke, burying her face in her knees on the comforter. Not believing he just ripped off the night gown she was wearing, which was on the floor in a crumpled pile. He was so close to raping her and it scared the Hell out of her. 'Steve, please help me!' She frantically thought, shaking her head back and forth, and trembled more from head to toe.

'Taker turned to glare at her, his eyes shining with anger and something else that couldn't quite be pinpointed. Finally, he stalked over to the door, opened it, and bellowed out something. A moment later, someone appeared and handed him a bag. He turned and tossed it at Chalice as he growled out in an order, "Get dressed." His voice was dangerously low. "You're leaving."

"W-What?!" She exclaimed in a whisper, shock evident on her face and in her blue eyes, not believing what she just heard. "You're letting me go?" She couldn't believe it as she slid off the bed, wrapping the comforter around her body as she looked in the bag. It was all of her things from the arena as she pulled out everything and started dressing quickly. She finally slipped into her shoes and raked a hand through her hair, not sure what the Hell was happening.

He roughly took her arm in one massive hand, not even aware he might be hurting her, and led the way out of the house. He ignored the looks of surprise he received from his Ministry and took her outside. "I'm taking you back to your brother." He said in a low, even voice, moving to get on a large black motorcycle. He extended his hand to her and ordered gruffly, "Let's go, Chalice."

She couldn't move, blink, or even breathe as she stared at the man in total shock. She finally managed to move her eyelids as she stared back into his green eyes, seeing something there she hadn't before. "You're not going to use me against my brother?" She asked in disbelief, her backpack slung over her shoulder that had all of her belongings in them, her blue eyes never leaving his.

Undertaker shook his head, growling, not wanting to be reminded of his current weakness. "Get on before I change my mind." He grunted out, meaning what he said, even though he wouldn't change his mind, which unnerved him even more.

Slipping her small hand in his massive one, Chalice suddenly felt a shock of electricity flow down her arm and allowed him to help her on the back of the bike. She bit her bottom lip and jumped when the motorcycle roared t life, instantly wrapping her arms around his waist, and held on for dear life as he sped down the road. The wind whipped through her black hair as the stars glistened above them and pressed her chest further against him the faster he went. 'He does have a heart.' She thought and closed her eyes, a smile on her face, and enjoyed the contact.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All he wore was his jeans, a leather vest and a pair of boots he'd slipped on before they walked out. So the feeling of her arms around him didn't help his current situation. Especially since the vest was open. He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing, and went faster. He knew if he didn't deposit her at her brother's feet soon, he was going to pull the bike over and do something they'd both regret.

The faster he went, the closer she pressed herself against him as her hands gripped the front of his chest since the vest was open. She closed her eyes, wincing a little at the wind that tore through her, but she could handle it. This wasn't the first time she'd been on a motorcycle and it wouldn't be the last. He'd shown her something tonight that made her realize even the coldest person could have a heart if pushed enough. "Thank you…" She whispered against his broad back, holding on tighter.

'Taker finally stopped when the sun started to rise. He helped her off the motorcycle and got up himself, stretching. "I need a minute." He explained, seeing the look on her face. "You look cold, Chalice." He commented, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly, running a hand through her hair, and started pacing back and forth in front of him.

So many emotions were going through her. So many thoughts. More importantly, confusion. Why was she regretting not giving into him back there? Why did he suddenly have a change of heart? He was the Undertaker for Christ sakes! The man didn't feel! Yes he did. He felt emotion just like everyone else and she found that out tonight as she kept pacing.

He watched her pace for awhile before reaching out to grab her gently by the arm. "Stop that, if you're that anxious to get going, we'll go." He said, sounding weary, not looking forward to the ride ahead of them, at least not yet.

"No, you need to rest. I'm just…thinking. I'll stop pacing." She softly said and slowly slid his hand from her arm. She climbed on the picnic table and on his lap, suddenly not afraid anymore. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, still not believing he was taking her back to her brother. "Thank you." She finally breathed out, trembling just a bit against him, but it was because she was nervous, not scared.

He just nodded, wrapping his muscular arms around her when he felt her tremble, thinking she was cold. "If you're cold, I could build a fire." He offered softly, his mouth hovering over her ear, his hot breath against it.

"No, I'm not cold." She murmured softly and ran her fingers over his tattooed arms, captivated by them. The color. The artistic structure. They made him menacing, but also decorated. She bit her bottom lip at that thought and finally looked up into his eyes. "Why you did...Why are you…" She sighed and raked a hand in frustration. "Are you okay?" She finally whispered out, searching his eyes with her blue orbs that matched her brother's identically.

He smiled tiredly, knowing what she was getting at, but didn't give the answer to that question. "I'm fine. How bout you?" He asked, his natural southern drawl starting to come through in his exhaustion. He looked down to watch her fingers trace his tattoos and sighed, resting his head against hers.

"I'm fine as well." She answered in a whispered reply and scooted further against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and sighed, just wanting to stay like this forever. Her brother was far from her mind at the moment as she ran her fingers through his black mane, loving the silky feeling, and stopped shaking altogether. She was completely content with him holding her and completely content with staying with him like this. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're not using me against my brother." She whispered heartfelt, knowing she'd forever be in debt to him and tightened her grip around his neck a little more.

'Taker groaned inwardly, wondering what it was about this woman that was changing him. He didn't like it. Didn't want it to happen, but it seemed the longer he stayed around her, the more the change would take place. He knew for his own damned peace of mind he HAD to get her back to her brother just so his life could resume on as normal. When she buried her face in his crook, her fingers in his hair though, he forgot about all that. Forgot about everything, but just sitting there, holding her and enjoying the peace.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered gruffly, clearing his throat, and held onto her for dear life.

They sat like that for hours as the sun slowly rose over the horizon and shined on them, each not wanting to let the other go. Or at least, Chalice didn't want to let him go. She'd grown attached to him in this short amount of time and she didn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact that he was showing his true self to her. Maybe it was the fact that he was showing her he did have a heart. Knowing they'd been there too long, Chalice slowly pulled back, staring into his eyes, and ran her finger down his cheek. She didn't want to leave and her eyes clearly said it before resting her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. She could stay like this for the rest of her life, in his arms, with him acting like this toward her, and smiled when he tightened his hold around her body.

'Taker sighed when it started to warm up, knowing the day was going to go right on by them if they didn't get going. He was reluctant to move, feeling incredibly content sitting there with her in his arms. He bent down to kiss the top of her head, inhaling her scent deeply. "You ready to go?" He whispered, his tone telling the tale on how loathe he was to leave.

"No." She whispered softly, her forehead pressed against his cheek, and sighed regretfully, knowing they had to leave. "I know we have to go though." She sounded almost heartbroken as she slowly slid from his lap and off the picnic table, stretching a little more and wrapped her arms around herself. A sense of loneliness came over her suddenly as she blinked her tears back, her back to him. Her hair was whipping gently around her from the warm wind.

He couldn't understand the sudden change in her. Surely she was happy she was returning to her brother? He got off the picnic table and walked over to her, gently turning her so he could stare down into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, tracing his thumb across her cheek, one arm wrapped comfortably around her waist.

"I don't know." She replied, sounding so confused as she kept blinking her tears back from her big blue eyes, sighing heavily, and gripped his leather vest in her tiny hands. "I've never felt like this before." She raked a hand through her hair and lowered her head, resting her forehead against his chest before slowly pushing away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sounding like a moron right now." She sniffled a little and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes moving on the ground back and forth as her eyebrows furrowed together. Why was it feeling like her heart was shattering in her chest all of a sudden?

He understood her perfectly because he was battling the same feeling, not sure if he liked it. He wanted to be in control, had always been until she came along. Now this slip of a woman was sending his carefully controlled world out of orbit. He raked a hand through his black hair, staring down at her. At the way she held herself, and felt his black heart, as she had so aptly called it, break. "Chalice." He whispered, pulling her back into his arms, not able to hold back, and bent down to lightly kiss her.

She instantly melted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and stood on her tiptoes to get closer to him. A few stray tears slid down her cheeks as she entangled her fingers in his hair, gripping it a little. She moaned softly in his mouth when his tongue coaxed her lips open with it and immediately gave him access. A sigh escaped her lips when their tongues started dueling together as her body lit on fire, more than willing to do so now. They couldn't though and that's what shattered her heart was the fact that he was supposed to be her enemy. Still, as his lips coaxed hers, burned her, all rational thought flew out the window.

'Taker knew he should stop this right now. He shouldn't have even kissed her to begin with. She was his enemy's sister, which made her his enemy as well. He opened his eyes, surprised by her tears and instantly kissed them away, flicking his tongue out to taste the wet trails they had left. The thought of her crying hurt him in a way he thought unimaginable and wanted it to stop. He buried his face in her hair, willing his aching body to settle down from the burning kiss they just shared, knowing only she could ease the pain.

"This is goodbye isn't it." It wasn't a question as her heartbroken voice said it, allowing a few more tears to streak down her cheeks, and finally couldn't take it anymore. She pushed away from him, trembling from both the need and the realization that she could never have him. They were enemies and even though he changed his mind in using her against her brother, that still didn't mean he wouldn't hurt Steve, period. Sighing, Chalice took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, sniffling a little, and looked straight ahead, waiting for him to say something or to get on the motorcycle.

He helped her back on the bike without another word and drove off. His thoughts were everywhere, but on the road though he somehow managed to make it to the hotel he knew Austin was staying at without crashing. When she got off the motorcycle and went to walk away, he grabbed her, dragging her back. 'Taker pulled her head down to his, slamming his lips against hers in a tender, yet rough kiss, growling with both want, frustration and the thing he knew he had to squash. "Now it's goodbye." He whispered harshly, letting her see a brief glimpse of pain in his eyes before letting her go. He roared out of there like the hounds of Hell were on his ass, not able to look back at her.

Chalice felt her heart crumble in her chest as the pieces lay in a pile in her abdomen. Tears streamed down her face as she quickly rushed inside, asking for Steve William's room, saying she was his sister. They gave her a room key card and immediately bolted up the back staircase, her lips still tingling from the kiss 'Taker gave her. She arrived at her brother's hotel room and slipped the card in the slot before opening it. There he was, sitting on the bed, staring out the window, and instantly dropped to her knees, crying her heart and soul out.

Steve was up in a heartbeat and on the floor with her, pulling her into his arms. "Chalice! Thank god yer alright!" He whispered hoarsely, sounding like he would cry himself. He'd been so worried about her and was ready to hand over his resignation to Vince early that afternoon so Undertaker would give her back to him. "Did he hurt ya, darlin'? What'd that sumbitch do to you? Challie, look at me!" He demanded shakily, his voice quivering as he felt her shatter in his arms.

"He didn't do anything…" She whispered softly and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, squeezing him tightly, wishing her broken heart would mend. The pain she felt in her chest was unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life as she nuzzled his neck. "H-He was going to use me against you…but he changed his mind. He changed his mind, Steve and brought me back!" She cried out harder, tightening her grip on him even more.

Frowning, Steve stroked her back, trying to calm her down. 'Taker brought her back? Without getting what he wanted in return? Sounded like something was up. He heard her tone of voice and felt his heart break, not knowing the pain was from her own heart breaking. "It's alright, Challie…Yer safe now, darlin'." He drawled in a soothing voice, kissing her head repeatedly, thanking god she was back in his arms again.

She just held her brother tighter, crying her heart and soul out, sobs tearing throughout her small frame. She didn't care right now. Her heart was broken and she had a right to cry. Had a right to do this. The pain in her heart was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before and Chalice finally couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed against him, her body sagging against her brother. The exhaustion overtook her as she passed out in his arms. Her face was tear streaked, her hair tousled, and her arms had loosened around his neck as she breathed in and out raggedly.

Steve slowly stood up, Chalice in his arms, and carried her over to the bed, laying her down. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at her, his heart tightening painfully in his chest when he seen the trails left on her face from her tears. When she raggedly sighed, the vise on his heart tightened even more. "I love you, Challie girl." He whispered, bending down to brush her hair away, and kissed her forehead, glad she was back in his safety net again.

His thoughts suddenly went to his adversary and wondered what sick game he was playing now. Undertaker was famous for his mind games, famous for fooling people and playing with their emotions. He could only imagine what the bastard did to his baby sister and would make him pay. He'd almost forfeited his career to save her and what unnerved Steve was the fact that Undertaker actually brought her back in one piece. He checked over her body, not seeing one scratch, not one sign that Undertaker hurt her.

This didn't settle with Steve and he wondered what the Hell was going on, what the Undertaker was thinking. Steve didn't want to know what the bastard was thinking, but when it came to his baby sister, he had the right to know. He'd find out and protect his baby sister at all costs from his enemy. Mark his words, Chalice would NEVER be in the Undertaker's grasp again unless it was over Steve's decrepit and battered dead body. With that thought, Steve pulled his baby sister in his arms, holding her tightly against him, and fell asleep, never letting her go, wanting to protect her at all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed since the incident with the Undertaker and Chalice had kept to herself mostly. She cracked a few jokes with her brother, but he'd noticed a huge change within her. Chalice didn't care though. Her heart was broken and she was trying to heal it the only way she knew how. Her face was buried in the notebook, everything she wrote being the Undertaker, and finally couldn't take it. Tears of pain stung her eyes as she threw it to the floor and finally away, along with her pen. Nothing mattered to her anymore as she curled up on the couch and stared at the wall.

The Undertaker was back to business as usual. Going about causing mayhem. Continuing his feud with Austin INSIDE the ring. Though, once they both hit the back, he never pursued their battles, preferring to walk away and find someone else to beat. He knew why he was doing it. Chalice. The woman had changed him! He knew that if he hurt Steve, he'd hurt her and he didn't want that. Growling, he planted his fist in the nearest thing, some young wrestler's face, and kept on walking, not bothering to look back. He knew the Ministry was wondering about him as of late. Hell, he was wondering too.

Tonight was no different. Chalice walked in behind her brother, holding his hand, and kept her eyes locked on the floor. That smile that lit up the world he'd seen two weeks ago was no longer there. The fire and life in her eyes was gone. There was just an empty shell of the woman she used to be as she walked zombified inside Steve's dressing room. She went to the couch and laid down on it, curling up in a ball, and stared straight ahead at the wall.

Steve didn't bother with getting around for his match. Instead, he kneeled down next to her, reaching out to uncurl her body gently. "Challie, ya have to tell me what's wrong, darlin'. It's been two weeks." He said concern evident in his tone, truly worried about his sister's mental state and well being.

"There's nothing wrong, Steve." She replied flatly, no emotion whatsoever in her voice, and sighed heavily. It was her answer every night Steve asked her and she knew he was getting worried. She couldn't tell him though. If she told him she was in love with his enemy, he would hate her. She didn't want to lose another man in her life so this was the best way to cope with her broken heart.

He ran a hand over his bald head and shook it, sighing heavily himself. Every night she gave him the same answer and every night he let it go. Tonight though, he wasn't going too. He needed to know what was wrong with her. The worry was eating him alive. "Challie," He began, sitting on the edge of the couch and pulled her up into his arms, pressing his forehead against hers, and stared into her eyes that matched his own. "Tell me."

Chalice simply lowered her head, biting her bottom lip and shook it slowly as she whispered, "There's nothing to tell, Steve." The tears were already pricking her eyes as she blinked them back rapidly, knowing if she told her brother how she felt about his adversary, there would be Hell to pay. She didn't' want her brother hating her or to lose him, especially when she had to let 'Taker go.

Steve knew better. Half of him wanted to walk away and not press her, knowing she might only retreat further from him. The other half wanted to know what it was that was turning her into this living zombie. "Challie, ya know ya can come to me with anythin', darlin'. Don't keep me locked out." He whispered pleadingly, his forehead never leaving hers.

"I just need time." She whispered back, raking a hand through her hair, and kept her head down. "I need time to get over what happened, Steve." She knew this would make her brother angry at Undertaker, but it was the only way not to lose him. Besides, Undertaker obviously didn't' want her so it wasn't like she was losing that much out of the deal. Her heart hurt just thinking about it, but she couldn't let her brother know the truth.

"What DID happen, Challie? There's more to it then him kidnappin' ya ain't there? Did he…" Steve took a deep breath, not wanting to say the word that was coming to mind as he felt his blood boiling already. "Did he hurt ya, in any way?"

"Please don't make me talk about it!" She pleaded in a cry of hurt and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it, and allowed the tears to flow. Her entire body trembled against him as she tightened her hold, sniffling, and coated his neck with her heart wrenching tears.

Steve felt his heart breaking and held her tightly, wondering what the Hell Undertaker did to her. "Darlin', it might do ya some good to talk bout it." He whispered soothingly, not being pushy anymore. "You've been…different. What happened?"

Shaking her head, Chalice stood up from his lap and walked back over to the far end of the couch. She curled up on it and kept shaking her head back and forth. "I can't tell you, Steve. Just please drop it." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Steve took it that something DID happen and he assumed he knew what as he growled out angrily, "I'm goin' to kill him, Challie. Did he HURT you?"

Her head snapped up when she heard that, her bloodshot blue eyes widened, and immediately stood up. "He didn't do anything wrong, Steve! Don't hurt him!" She cried out, burying her face in her hands, and walked back over as she sunk on the couch. "Please don't hurt him." She repeated in a whisper.

His blue eyes widened as he stared at her, a very ugly thought popping into his head, and cleared his throat. "Chalice, you know he's an evil man, don't ya darlin'?" He asked in a whisper, wanting to make sure she understood that.

"He wasn't evil towards me." She whispered back in reply, raking her hands through her hair, and wiped her tears away frantically from her eyes. "I'm fine; I just need some air or something." She lied, trying to get her brother's mind on something else. "Do you have a match tonight?"

He just nodded, looking away from her. "Yeah, I gotta go for that now. Lock the door." He instructed, walking towards it. "NOBODY comes in here, got it?"

"I know, Steve, just go." She softly replied and stood up from the couch, walking toward the door, and closed it, locking it behind her. She then walked back over to the couch and curled up on it again, burying her face in her hands once more. Why did this hurt so much? It'd been two weeks. Why wouldn't her heart mend?

'Taker watched as Steve walked out of his dressing room, seeing the look on his face, and knew he was having suspicions. He sighed, ignoring the curious looks he received from his Ministry, knowing they were expecting him to attack, but he didn't. He would wait. He already planned on a run-in on Steve's match, knowing he had to end their feud. He wasn't up to keeping it going anymore and that was because of his baby sister, Chalice.

For some reason, Chalice decided to turn the monitor on to watch her brother's match. She wiped her tears away and grabbed some water, taking a small sip of it, and nodded when he started pounding his opponent into oblivion. "I'm so glad he still has his job." She whispered softly, a spark of happiness in her eyes, but that quickly faded when the bell tolled throughout the arena, causing a shiver to flow down her spine.

Steve looked up when he heard the bell toll, instantly tossing his opponent for the night out of the ring. "Come on ya sumbitch!" He shouted, walking to the ropes and made a 'bring it' gesture with his hands. His blue eyes darkened as the Undertaker slowly started down the ramp, his eyes gleaming demonically. Steve couldn't wait any longer and dived through the ropes, running up the ramp to meet him with his fists.

It literally tore Chalice's heart to shreds seeing the man she was secretly in love with square off against her flesh and blood. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she slowly kneeled on the floor, her jeans stretching against her thighs, and pressed her hand to the monitor. She pulled it away as she watched her brother and Undertaker go toe to toe with blows, wincing when Steve threw him into the steel ring steps. She knew her brother was pissed because of the kidnapping, but that still didn't give him the right to do that. She shook her head sadly and walked back over, sitting on the couch and curled up on it, crying silently as she watched them brawl.

'Taker had to pause to shake the cobwebs from his head, knowing Austin was still sore at him over the whole kidnapping and blackmail thing. He felt blood trickle down his face and flicked his tongue out. "Mmm." He growled dangerously, watching the revulsion in Steve's eyes, and smirked evilly. "Is that the best you got, Austin?" Rage clouded his judgment as Steve lunged again, only to go flying into the barricade, hitting head first. He lay there, seeing stars circling his head before 'Taker stepped into his line of vision. He tried to get to his feet, only to have a heavy boot planted on his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

"Stop it!!" She cried out, seeing her brother was busted open again, and went for the door, but stopped. Her brother had made her promise not to leave the dressing room unless he was with her. "Why is he doing this?!" She cried out and dropped to her knees, watching the monitor as her brother tried getting away, and managed to move Undertaker's foot from his throat. He twisted it and cringed when Steve kicked him and gave him the stunner outside the ring. She shook her head, staring at the door pleadingly, and wanted to go to him. Question was, which man did she truly want to care for at the moment?

"What'd ya do to her?" Steve growled, rolling 'Taker into the ring, and slid in after him. He quickly started putting heavy boots of his own to Taker's ribs, stomping a mud hole in him and walking it dry.

He'd had quite enough of this shit. Grunting, 'Taker caught Austin by the leg and pulled, dropping the other man. He quickly got back up, shaking his head and stumbled before dropping his elbow down right on Austin's throat. He smirked when Steve instantly started gasping for air. He was in his zone as he pulled Austin up by his bald head. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He hissed, his voice dark and sinister before he tossed Austin over the top rope and onto the announce table.

"No!" She cried out more and felt her eyes widen horrified when her brother crashed through the announce table.

Chalice couldn't take it anymore and unlocked the door, flying out of it, and down to gorilla position. She stopped and watched another monitor as her brother slowly got to his feet, clasping her hands together. She was trembling form head to toe as she watched Undertaker go on the attack animalistically. However, a small smile played on her lips when her brother started delivering blows to his stomach and then face. He was fatigued, but he was still fighting and that was a good sign in her eyes.

Now he definitely wasn't amused. When Austin tried to kick him again, 'Taker blocked it and picked him up by the throat. His green eyes widened maliciously before he choke slammed Austin right onto the debris that used to be the table. "Get up from that!" He spat, tossing his wet hair back from his face before heading backstage.

The refs were instantly on their way out as Chalice stood there, watching the monitor, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. How could he do something like that to her brother?! He had a heart, she knew he did, but he didn't show it when in the ring! He didn't have to choke slam him on that hard table as she shook her head and raked a hand through her hair. She waited by the curtain, her hands clasped together and waited for her brother to come through it. He was fighting off the refs, not wanting any help, and stumbling up the ramp way on the monitor.

Undertaker hesitated when he stepped through the gorilla position and seen Chalice, the tears streaming down her beautiful face. A twinge of guilt tore through him as he sighed, knowing she'd seen what happened. He took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her, wanting to pull her into his arms and never let her go, but halted. He shook his head, his green eyes shimmering with some indefinable emotion before he walked away. No matter what he did to Austin, it was going to hurt Chalice and he couldn't wait for this feud to end between them for good.

She'd seen him coming toward her and instantly backed away, which made him halt in his tracks. She didn't look at him, but she knew he was there. His presence was indescribable and definitely powerful. She waited for five minutes before her brother finally stumbled through, holding a towel, and instantly took him in her arms. She pressed it to his forehead, trying not to hurt him, and couldn't help but cry. Undertaker had shattered her heart even more by hurting Steve and she decided that it was over between them. She refused to love someone, no matter if her heart disagreed with her or not, who hurt her flesh and blood on purpose like this.

"Come on, Stevie. I've got you." She whispered, knowing she was the only one he'd allow help from.

Steve growled when EMT's tried to take over for Chalice, pushing his hand out, sending one sprawling away from him. He wrapped his arm around her, letting her guide him back to the locker room area. "Christ…" He groaned, feeling his head, the gash from two weeks before split open again as well as a new one on the back. "Did he try anythin'?" He demanded, thinking about his baby sister through the pain.

"No, now stop worrying about me." She demanded, guiding him to the locker room and set him down on the couch. She instantly went to work, bandaging him up, and sighed with relief when she seen he didn't need stitches. "It's not that deep." She informed him, putting peroxide on it, and blew on it gently as he started into his eyes while the wound bubbled. "How could he do this to you?" She whispered heartbrokenly, tears stinging her eyes, and continued bandaging his head up.

Steve was silent as she patched him up, finally pushing her away from him gently, needing to stand up and move. "Because he ain't even human. The man has no heart, Challie." He answered quietly, gathering up his things. "Yer drivin', darlin'." He smiled at her, looking almost sad.

"I'm so sorry, Steve…" She whispered, standing up from the floor and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking the keys from him. "But he DOES have a heart or else he wouldn't have thought twice about using me against you to make you quit the WWF." She argued and walked out, leaving him with that thought, and headed out to the arena parking lot, wiping her tears away.

Falling silent again, Steve didn't want to argue with her right now, but knew she was wrong. The Undertaker was a master manipulator. This was nothing more than one giant mind fuck. Once they were up in the room at the hotel, he sank down onto the bed while she fussed over him. "Challie girl, ya know he's fuckin' with yer mind, dontcha? That's what he does."

"You don't understand." She whispered softly and walked away from him, staring out the window, and wrapped her arms around herself. She could still feel his massive arms around her as he held her close. Could still feel his lips burning hers. Could still see the hurt and heartache in his emerald green eyes as they flashed through her mind. "I don't care what you or anyone else says, I saw something different in him when he took me. He could've raped me. Damned near came close to doing it, but he DIDN'T do it. Instead, he brought me back here to you and put a stop to using me against you to quit the WWF. Tell me that's not having a heart, brother." She challenged, explaining somewhat about what happened between her and Undertaker. Even with what she saw tonight, Chalice still believed in her heart that Undertaker had one of his own and that it beat furiously like hers.

Steve groaned, rolling onto his side and closed his eyes, not wanting to even think about this right now. It was only making his head pound even more. "Go get some sleep, Chalice. We'll discuss this in the mornin', alright, darlin'?" He suggested, needing some sleep after the beating Undertaker had inflicted on him that night.

"No, I'm not discussing this with you anymore because you'll never understand. Good night, BROTHER." She sarcastically replied, talking over to the door, and slammed it behind her, locking it. She slid down the door and buried her face in his knees since they were pressed against her chest. Sobs racked her body as she shook her head back and forth, wondering if what her brother said was true. Was it all a mind game? A mind fuck? She cried harder, more confused than ever, and whispered softly as she looked up to the empty room before her, "He does have a heart. He does."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Two Months Later~

Steve stared down at Chalice, his blue eyes searching hers. "Darlin', one date ain't gonna kill ya." He said softly, watching as she brushed her hair in the vanity mirror. "Jason actually came and asked me if it was alright. Just go out and enjoy yerself. It could be fun." Jason was also known to most wrestling fans as Christian. He'd actually been in the Ministry of Darkness, but quickly defected after Undertaker had him beat on live television for something he had no control over.

Growling, Chalice kept staring in the mirror of her hotel room and finally set her brush down. It'd been two months. Two long months since she'd last had an encounter with the Undertaker. The feud with her brother had ended in a First Blood Match that following month at the pay-per-view Fully Loaded and Steve won. She hated watching that match, but knew she had to in order to get a peace of mind. Ever since then, Chalice had gotten back to her normal self, somewhat. Somewhat being the key word.

"I thought you were supposed to be the overprotective big brother who didn't let anyone date his baby sister?" She shot back with a playful tone to her voice that was laced with seriousness.

"I am, most of the time." Steve retorted, his tone light, but his eyes were serious. "Darlin', ya need to just…let yer hair down." He made a face when she arched an eyebrow up at him. "The kid is bout yer age. Just…go dance or whatever it is ya do."

Sighing, Chalice turned around to face her brother, having arched her eyebrow in the mirror as the reflection stared back at him. "Fine, I'll do it one night, but that's it. I'm leaving in two weeks so I don't want to get attached to anyone." She informed him, even though she'd already gotten attached to someone. The Undertaker. Look where that got her. She scoffed at the thought and continued brushing her long, black locks, her eyes still holding the sadness and longing to be in his arms again. It would never happen though and she had to face reality and just move on with her life. "His name is Jason, right?"

Steve nodded, not happy at the reminder she would be leaving, but pushed it aside. He was determined to enjoy his time with her and hopefully send her home with a smile on her face. He didn't want her to have nothing, but sad memories from this summer, especially with the whole Undertaker fiasco. "Yeah, Jason Reso." He answered, arching an eyebrow. "He's the kid with the long blonde hair. He's got that brother Edge, but his real name is Adam. They're the Brood, you've seen'em before, darlin'."

"Oh yeah, the cocky one." She grunted out, causing Steve to chuckle at her, and sighed as she walked over, hugging him around the neck. "What time will he be here?" She asked resignedly, not really looking forward to going out with an arrogant guy, like she had so many times in school, but figured what the Hell. Her brother was going out that night with a woman he'd recently met at one of the shows and her name was Cindy. Even though Chalice liked her, she didn't trust her.

Steve glanced at the clock. "In about an hour." He admitted, having already planned on her going out. He smiled sheepishly at the look she shot him. "Come on, darlin', ya already said you'd go. If he's not a perfect gentleman, ya let me know and I'll teach'em some manners."

Grinning at what her brother said, Chalice nodded as she kissed his cheek and tapped his nose. "Thank you for forcing me to go out tonight. Tell Cindy I said hi by the way." She winked at him, causing him to groan and laughed. "I'm not blind or stupid, dear brother of mine." She pointed out and walked over, deciding on what to wear since she only had an hour to get ready.

Shaking his head, Steve retreated back to his own room to get ready for his own date with Cindy. "Nothin' gets by a woman." He muttered, chuckling to himself, hoping she did have a good time. He also hoped he wouldn't have to bust Reso's face in after tonight.

An hour later, a knock sounded at her hotel room door, causing Chalice to sigh heavily. She stood in the mirror, admiring her outfit, and nodded, knowing it would do. It was a black skirt that went two inches above the knee along with a silverish blue top. The shirt was sleeveless and had a V shaped neckline, but it didn't show off anything. Just gave a little something to think about in the imagination. Her hair was down, curled at the ends, giving it bounce and she had two inch open toed dress shoes on to match. No make up adorned her face, not really ever needing it, and took a deep breath before walking over and answering the door.

Jason was standing there, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white beater with a blue jacket on over it. "Hi." He greeted, his brown eyes raking over her before meeting her eyes, smiling broadly. "I'm Jason Reso." He held out his hand to her, introducing himself. "I know we've actually never met so…" He trailed off, grinning at her.

"It's fine. My brother informed me about who you were." She replied, not sounding happy at all about doing this, but she put on an act as she smiled back at him. "I'm Chalice if you didn't know." She introduced herself and shook his extended hand before pulling back immediately.

"Chalice? That's an unusual name." Jason raised her hand up, brushing his lips over her knuckles before she'd pulled away. "You ready to go then or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm all set." She replied with a small smile though her eyes clearly told him she wasn't happy about going. She reluctantly took his offered arm and walked out of the hotel, getting in his rental car, and sighed as she leaned her elbow against the door handle. The ride was made in silence, or rather, them not talking to each other. By the time Chalice stepped out, she felt like her head was going to explode from the pounding, vile rap music that'd almost exploded her eardrums Jason had been listening to.

Jason looked towards the club, his feet already moving in time to the music that blared from it. "I hope you like dancing." He grinned at her before taking her hand and pulling her inside, halting to pay their way. "Damn!" He shouted over the music, his eyes widening as he took everything in. "This is sweet!"

"I wouldn't call it that, but it's okay." She whispered to herself with a roll of her eyes and sighed when he practically dragged her to a table. She slid inside the booth, looking around, and groaned to herself when the music started blaring over the speakers. As if almost getting her eardrums blown out of socket in his car wasn't enough.

Grinning, Jason watched as a waitress made her way over to them, ordering himself a drink before shooting a glance at his date. He leaned across the table, resting his hand on top of hers, and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'm not a big drinker so just water please." She requested, lying to him, but masked it well. Truth be told, Chalice loved Tequila Rose, but there was NO way she was drinking while out with this guy. She could already feel a vibe from him. Something she didn't trust, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Pushing those thoughts away, Chalice smiled back at him before looking back out at the dance floor, deep in thought about Undertaker again.

Once his drink arrived, Jason took maybe two sips from it before standing up, taking her hand. "Dance with me?" He asked, pulling her up, his brown eyes reflecting the colors from the strobe lights that were flashing around them.

"Sure." She softly replied and slipped her hand into his, allowing him to guide her to the dance floor, and sighed when Bother by Stone Sour flowed throughout the club. She kept herself at a distance, wrapping her arms around his neck, and bit her bottom lip as they started dancing to the song. Chalice had to admit, she loved this song, but she wished she was in Undertaker's arms instead of Jason's at the moment.

Jason was respectful of her boundaries, not put off by her distance towards him. He just stared down at her throughout the song, his eyes lighting up when it changed to something more fast paced. He started moving more exuberantly, encouraging her to dance with him, "Come on, Chalice smile!"

"I'm not much of a dancer." She admitted softly, running a hand through her hair, and smiled apologetically at him. She squealed out when he dipped her before thrusting her back up again, causing her head to pound even more. "I'm gonna go sit down…" She trailed off and sighed when he took her in his arms again, dipping her once more. If he dipped her one more time, she was going to vomit all over him and enjoy doing it.

What the Hell was he doing here? 'Taker had asked himself that ever since he walked in about maybe five minutes ago. He had overheard Jason in the hallway talking to Chalice outside of her hotel room. He'd been hidden behind a vending machine, getting himself ice for his knees, when he heard them talking about going out. He had instantly followed, not liking this Jason punk and not liking the fact that Chalice was going out with someone besides him. 'Taker stood near the door, leaning over the railing since the club was two floors, staring down at them intensely. He was hidden well enough by the shadows, the strobe lights not reaching that far, and felt his blood boil when he seen Jason grinding against Chalice. HIS Chalice.

"Jason, stop it." She ordered, trying to push him away, not liking how much he was grinding against her. She felt sick to her stomach, not liking this situation, and felt her eyes widen when his lips crashed on hers. She immediately shoved him back harshly and stumbled back a little. She cleared her throat, staring back at him heatedly, and couldn't stop herself from doing so. She swung her hand forward, slapping the taste out of his mouth, and shouted, "Don't you EVER touch me like that again!"

Jason's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide with surprise. He glared at her. "Damn Chalice! You don't have to be such a bitch!" He shouted, grabbing her by the arms forcefully. "A no would've done the job just as fucking well!" He berated her, looking pissed off beyond reason.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried out at him and began to struggle against him. Tears instantly burned in her eyes as she kneed him straight in the balls, causing him to release her, and fled the club. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her entire body trembled, not believing she'd ever agreed to go out with this arrogant prick in the first place!

'Taker had already made his way down to the dance floor, his green eyes spitting venom. He watched as Chalice ran off the floor, but he was more intent on the little bastard who was in the middle of the floor, holding his balls, a circle of people around him. One second, Jason was cradling his family jewels and the next, he was dangling in the air by his throat, brown eyes widened. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" 'Taker growled dangerously before tossing the younger man full strength into a full sized mirror. He watched as Jason flew straight through it, glass shattering everywhere, and landed on a table, breaking it. Smirking, 'Taker flicked his hair back before heading out to find Chalice, satisfied with the punishment he'd just delivered to his ex-minion.

Chalice was walking down the sidewalk, heading back to the hotel, and couldn't stop shaking. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks as her heels clicked against the pavement below, not caring if it was a chilly night out or not. She couldn't believe she'd actually allowed her brother to talk her into coming with Jason tonight. She hoped he could never have children after kneeing him in the balls, knowing he deserved it for grabbing her roughly by the arms. She winced, knowing she'd have bruises on them, and knew her brother was probably going to kill Jason when he found out what the prick did. The stars glistened above her as the moon shined down, but all Chalice cared about was getting back to the hotel and soaking in a hot tub. She'd decided that from now until she left not to leave her hotel room or the arena without her brother in tow.

He easily spotted her over the heads of the other people on the street, towering over most of them anyway. 'Taker slowly followed her, aware she was crying by the sniffles coming from her. "Chalice?" He whispered when he was no more then a foot behind her, stopping when he seen her tense up.

His voice sounded behind her in that soft, husky whisper, causing her entire body to tense. She had her arms wrapped around herself, rubbing them, and could feel her entire body trembling. Her eyes shut tightly, more tears sliding down her cheeks, and couldn't believe he was there. She didn't turn around, not having the strength or heart to face him, not after what they'd been through, and cleared her throat. "Undertaker." She didn't know what else to say as her back was still turned to him, the pain and heartache radiating from her body.

'Taker could feel her pain. It hurt him like nothing ever could. He slowly moved to place his hands on her waist, pulling her back against him, the world fading from view, becoming just them. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, his arms wrapping around her waist, his mouth right next to ear, wanting nothing more then to never let her go.

Chalice couldn't help it and instantly melted against him, the tears now spilling down her cheeks, and landed on his arms below. "I'm okay…" She whispered softly, her back pressed against his chest, and rested her hands on his arms as they stood there in that position. Not caring what anyone else thought or felt. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked after a few moments of silence, using her real voice even though it cracked with intense emotion.

"I followed you." He admitted, burying his face in her hair, and inhaled deeply. "I'm glad I did too." He growled, his eyes darkening dangerously. "Whose idea was it for you to go out with that little punk?"

"My brother's." She answered softly, sighing when she felt him tense against her, and immediately dropped her head. "He was trying to get me to go out for one night. He said if Jason tried anything, he would teach him some manners." She smiled a little as she recalled her brother's words.

"I beat him to it." 'Taker sounded smug. "That punk will be remembering his manners the next time he takes a woman out." He promised darkly, gently turning her around so he could stare into her blue eyes, reaching out to run a finger down the path left by her tears.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him, Undertaker." She pleaded, even though amusement sparkled in her bloodshot blue eyes. She couldn't resist and gently brought her hand up, stroking his face with the back of it. God she'd missed him. It felt so wonderful being back in his arms again.

"I didn't KILL him." His voice dripped with amusement, a slightly sadistic edge there though. He caught her hand in his, kissing the palm of it. "But I did put him through a mirror…and a table." He admitted, his green eyes sparkling wickedly back at her.

"Always like to leave your presence felt, huh?" She murmured softly, not minding one bit that Jason was thrown through a mirror and a table. The bastard deserved it after putting his hands on her! Chalice sighed as she felt his lips brush against her hand, causing tremors to flow throughout her body, and slowly pulled her hand away. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Visions of what he'd done to her brother two months ago flowed through her mind as she sighed, knowing she shouldn't even be in this man's arms or eyesight.

'Taker had a fairly good idea what she was thinking about and sighed heavily. "Our feud is over, Chalice." He said gently, taking her hands in his. "We're not fighting any longer."

"I know that. I knew it after your match last month at the pay-per-view." She quietly replied and looked up into his emerald green eyes, heartache filling her own. She slowly slipped her hands out of his and raked a hand through her hair, knowing they were about to part again, and it hurt her as much as it did last time. "Thank you for…for looking out for me tonight, Undertaker." She was truly grateful to him for actually throwing the punk through a mirror and table.

"My pleasure." He said gruffly, guessing she was about to walk away from him this time. Suddenly, his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist, and pulled her back. His other hand moved to her back as he searched her eyes intently before bending down to kiss her, passionate and tender all in one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She knew this was wrong. That she should pull away from him. His lips felt too good against hers though as she melted into his arms. In his body. She curled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more, and entangled her fingers in his hair, sighing in contentment. It felt right, but she knew it was wrong.

All this time away from her, fighting to resume his normal life and forget her. None of it meant anything. All he wanted was for her to stay in his arms and damned the consequences! He'd deal with them. He growled against her lips, picking her up off the sidewalk, holding her tightly against him. The kiss was never broken, neither wanting to pull away from the other.

Chalice gasped against his lips when he lifted her off the ground and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to ride up. She didn't care though as she held onto him, their lips never breaking apart. She ran her hands through his hair, which was down, and moved her head from side to side. She missed him so much. Missed his touch and his lips. Everything about him entranced her and no matter how badly she wanted to push away she couldn't. She just couldn't.

'Taker groaned in her mouth, his hands moving down to cup her ass, finally breaking the kiss only when they both were out of air. His green eyes searched hers intently, asking her a silent question before he voiced it, "Come with me?"

Her blue eyes had darkened over with desire for him as she stroked his face with her hand, pressing her forehead against his, and tried to catch her breath. "I'm going to burn in Hell for this." She finally murmured and looked into his eyes before nodding in approval. She wanted to go with him. Wanted to spend every waking moment with him. Her heart was finally mending, she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself from agreeing to go with him. Nothing else mattered at that moment and she would suffer the consequences later.

"We're burning together." He murmured in her ear and proceeded to carry her over to his motorcycle, placing her so she was in his eyesight. He was afraid if he pulled his gaze away for even a second, she would vanish.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel he was staying at. 'Taker silently let her into his room, closing the door behind them. The automatic lock bolted in place as it echoed throughout the room, sending a shiver down her back. He just stared at her, not believing that after all this time they were both here. Not wanting to waste a second, he moved to take her into his arms again, studying her face intently, admiring her. Freezing her face in his memory just incase this was all she wanted from him on this night.

Chalice melted into his arms as she stared up at him. The color of his eyes took her breath away. She closed her eyes when his hand came out, caressing her cheek with the back of it, and leaned into it, sighing softly. Her body was lit ablaze, but she didn't tremble against him. There was no reason to. She wasn't afraid of him anymore and knew he'd never hurt her. Her brother's warnings plagued the back of her mind, but Chalice pushed them aside, wanting to focus on the man before her that she hadn't seen in over two months.

'Taker's lips curled into a slight smile, loving the feel of her soft skin against his hand. Slowly, he bent down to brush his lips against hers. His hand gently stroked the back of her neck, not wanting to hurt or scare her. His eyes darkened even more when she sighed again, his mouth burning a trail down her throat, nipping and licking alternately. Tasting her. A low growl escaped him, his arm inching about her waist to pull her up against him even more.

Her head tilted back, her hair cascading down her back and over his strong arm, which was wrapped around her waist. She ran her hands up and down his shirt covered chest and let out a soft moan. His lips were lighting a trail of fire down her throat as she gripped his arms, trying to hold on. She was glad he was holding her up by his arm or else she probably would've collapsed on the floor due to her knees giving out on her. "Undertaker…" She whispered out breathlessly, never wanting this to stop.

He pulled away from her, his muscular arm still supporting her. His green eyes pierced her, searching them intently before finally saying, "Call me Mark."

"Mark?" She softly echoed, confusion momentarily filling her eyes, and had to blink before she realized what he'd said. "Your name, right?" She asked softly, a smile curving her lips, and stroked his face with the back of her hand before tapping his nose with the tip of her finger. "I like that a lot better than Undertaker, Mark." His name flowed from her mouth in a soft, gentle caress laced with a sultry tone.

He smirked down at her, bending down to scoop her into his arms. "I like it better too, when you say it." He admitted, gently laying her down on the bed, leaning over her to kiss her passionately, his strong hands running up and down her sides.

A contented moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back, his hands like liquid fire as they ran up and down her body, loving the feel of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she melted into the bed, entangling her fingers in his hair again before running her hands down his back. She slowly started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. It was a black sleeveless jean one and ran her hands up his shoulders after undoing it a little. She loved how smooth and muscular his body was to the touch and rubbed his shoulders gently.

Mark's nostrils flared as he fought with himself to not just rip her clothes off her. Wanting to take his time and savor this moment. He knew it could very likely be their one and only time together. He groaned, burying his face in her neck, planting searing kisses down to her shoulder. The feel of her tiny hands against his bare skin was driving him wild with desire for her.

"Mark…" She whispered out breathlessly, her skin turning to molten lava against his lips as he trailed them down her shoulder.

Her hands slowly worked his shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor, and ran her hands up his muscular chest, over his shoulder, and down his back. His muscles twitched beneath her touch, causing her body to shiver, and moaned as she arched her neck further into his lips. She was surrendering to him on this night. No matter what the consequences were in the morning. Everything she would feel. Every ounce of pain and heartache after this would be worth this one night of passion with him.

Hearing his real name from her lips was almost more than he could handle. It took every ounce of will power. Of his iron will to not take her right then and there. He gathered the bottom of her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it up and over her head, watching as she raised her upper body off the bed to help him. He bent down to resume kissing her, moving his lips down her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. His hands were now running up and down her thighs, stroking and kneading the smooth flesh.

Her upper body was clad in a lace midnight blue bra and she had matching panties beneath her black skirt, but he didn't know that yet. Chalice was in heaven. Even though she was going to burn in Hell for this. Burn away was the only phrase she thought as she felt his strong hands massaging her thighs. She immediately parted them for him, giving him further access, and felt her breathing become erratic. Her hand trailed from his shoulder to his hair, running her fingers through it, and arched her upper body against his hot lips that scorched her body. Soft moans escaped her lips, not believing how fast this man could light her blood on fire.

Mark smiled down at her, feeling his own blood turn to liquid fire. He watched her face as he slowly moved to cup her sex. He inhaled sharply when he felt how hot she was, how soaked her panties were, and growled. Using his free hand, Mark unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her, and tossed it on the floor with the pile of clothes that were already forming. "Beautiful." He murmured, his voice deep and husky. Mark bent down to capture a rosy nipple in his mouth, tugging at it gently with his teeth, before soothing it with his tongue, massaging her through her panties.

"Mark, please…" She gasped out, her breathing quickening, gripping his hair a little more as her body arched against him.

Her black hair was splayed out all over the pillow and down her shoulders, but not to the point where it was getting in his way. She could already feel her panties soak with hot juices and knew he felt it. That's how much of an effect he was having on her. Chalice didn't know how much longer she could take the teasing of him, needing him inside of her at that moment. She'd craved it for two months and now that she was here with him, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

Mark ignored her for now, not about to waste this opportunity. He stopped what he was doing long enough to get rid of the rest of her clothes, chuckling appreciatively at the sight of her blue panties. He moved so he was lying between her legs, kissing each of her thighs before moving to kiss her clit, holding her hips firmly in place, but not to the point where he was causing her pain. He slowly ran his tongue up and down her throbbing slit, lapping up her juices, not spilling a drop. Greedy for her. "You taste like heaven." He murmured before sliding his tongue inside of her fully.

"Even though I'm with the devil." She retorted and cried out at the feeling of his slick, wet tongue sliding inside of her.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly below, afraid she'd tear his hair out of his skull if she gripped it at that moment. Her entire body was trembling with desire against him. The feeling was too intense. She arched her hips against his mouth. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly as she licked her dried lips. She ran her hands to his, which were holding her hips down, rubbing them before finally burying her hands in his thick mane, crying out when he hit her G-spot, and could already feel herself cumming.

Mark didn't stop thrusting his tongue against her sweet spot, catching all of her sweet essence with his tongue, coaxing her to cum again. After she came a second time, he slowly moved up to lay on her, staring down into her now midnight blue eyes. "The devil? Have I asked for your soul?" He whispered, bending down to lightly brush his lips against hers.

Smiling softly back up at him, Chalice kissed him back as she broke it, needing to breathe since her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her heart pounding in her ears. "Not yet." She whispered out, running her hand up to stroke his face with her hand, and pressed her other hand to her heart, laughing softly. "That was intense." She commented, her forehead beading with sweat as she ran her hand through her hair, still stroking his face and never took her eyes from his for a second.

"You haven't felt intense yet." He promised, standing up and unfastening his jeans. He slid them down his long, muscular legs before stepping out of them, returning to her. He growled as he nuzzled her neck, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, and groaned at the soft flesh. "You tasted delicious, Chalice." He purred in her ear, chuckling when she shivered. Mark moved so he was lying between her legs and slowly brushed the head of his cock up and down her slit.

Chalice sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him brush against her, knowing she was already sensitive, and felt her body do a full shiver. She ran her hands up to his hair, staring into his eyes before kissing him passionately, wanting him to know how much she desired him. Her knees bent up on the bed, her feet planting in the comforter, and ran her hands up from his hair over his broad shoulders, moaning uncontrollably. "Mark, stop teasing me…" She whispered out, breathing sporadically already, and arched her body into his.

"Not just yet…" He whispered back, his voice harsh with passion. He slid into her, just letting her feel the head of his cock before pulling out. He chuckled softly, kissing her passionately, muffling her pleas as he did it again and again. He wanted to drive her to the point of insanity before finally taking her as he ran his hands up and down her ribs, skimming her lightly with his fingers.

Chalice thought she was going to go out of her mind if he didn't stop his teasing. She finally couldn't take it anymore and thrusted her hips against his cock when he slid his tip in. She gasped when he slid a little further inside of her, stretching her to the limits. Her walls were instantly contracting against him, tightening, almost suffocating the part of his cock that was buried inside of her. He wasn't fully sheathed, not by a long shot, and she knew it. Chalice suddenly wondered if he could even fit in her small frame and bit her bottom lip, crying out from the sheer exhilaration of this moment.

Mark hissed, his green eyes widening and froze instantly, his hands moving to her waist to hold her still. "Hold still, darlin'." He rumbled, closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly. "You're tight, Chalice…" His eyes flew open, studying her intently. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle, his thumbs rubbing her hips in slow circles.

Tears instantly filled her eyes as she stared back into his darkened forest green orbs, biting her bottom lip, and nodded. She shuddered against him, trying to hold still, but it was taking all of her resolve not to move against him. "I wanted you to be the one." She whispered out breathlessly when she seen the regret shining in his eyes and cried out a little more, her walls painfully contracting. "Please…don't stop…" She pleaded with him in between breaths, her body pressing back against the bed, and gritted her teeth when he finally arrived at her vaginal barrier. She wanted him, period, but if this was their one and only night together, Chalice wasn't going to waste a millisecond.

He felt his heart stop at her words. She was a virgin. An innocent. She was a virgin and she wanted HIM to be the one. That only made the guilt that gnawed at him for everything he'd done that hurt her grow worse. At the same time though, he felt something else blossoming inside of him. He knew what it was. He'd been fighting it for awhile now and finally just surrendered to it. He gritted his teeth when he felt her barrier and hesitated. "Hold on tight to me, darlin'." He drawled in a whisper, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nodding, Chalice whimpered as she curled her arms around his neck, holding onto him as tight as she could, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath was brushing against his soft, yet rough skin as she felt him slowly start to push inside of her. She mentally counted to five and cried out in surprise when he snapped his hips forward. Her barrier broke completely, feeling it crumbling, and squeezed her eyes shut as her entire body trembled against him violently. The pain wasn't as bad as she'd thought it be, especially since it shocked her more than anything else.

Mark knew better then to move right away. He held still, giving her time to adjust to both his size and to the feeling, kissing her gently, murmuring soothing words against her lips. When she arched her hips against him, he groaned and slowly slid out of her almost to the point of completely pulling out before pushing back into her hot, wet pussy. He gritted his teeth at how tight she was, praying he wasn't hurting her. Praying she was feeling as wonderful as he was at the moment.

Chalice felt the burning sensation that flowed through her walls slowly deteriorate and all that was left was the feeling of him inside of her. It was indescribable. Something she'd never experienced before and never wanted it to end. Chalice held onto him as she slowly sank back in the bed, pulling him with her, and moaned out softly as he started to thrust inside of her gently. She couldn't believe how gentle and sweet he was being towards her, which made her even further believe he did have a heart. She knew he did because she pressed her hand against his chest and felt it thudding against her palm.

"So exquisite…" She moaned out breathlessly, her knees bent so he could go deeper inside of her, and pressed her forehead to his. "Take me, Mark…" She whispered against him, running her hands up and down his shoulders, his chest and back, finally down his muscular arms.

Groaning when he heard her say that, Mark's eyes flew open to stare into hers, nodding before capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. He then kneeled back on his calves, his hands on her thighs, holding them apart before he started thrusting inside of her. At first, he went at a slow, methodical pace, taking his time with her, wanting her to get the most from her first. Wanting to make it special for her. As she grew used to him and the feeling of him inside of her, he increased the tempo, moving in her deeper and harder.

Her cries of passion and pleasure echoed off the walls of the hotel as she thrashed on the bed, wanting him to just pound her. To make her his forever. She writhed in ecstasy as her body took on a glow. The moonlight streamed in the room. The only light for them. She ran her hands up and down his arms, as far as she could reach, and nodded when she felt something building inside of her. Her eyes widened as she stared into his, breathing heavier, and could feel her walls tingling and tightening around him even more the further and deeper he thrusted inside. "M-Mark…" She gasped out, fear and surprise in her voice, and knew it was going to be her first orgasm.

"Just let go, Chalice." He whispered, his mouth hovering over her ear, never slowing down or easing up the pace. "Come on, baby cum for me…Let go." Mark urged, fastening his mouth on her neck, his hands now moving her hips up to meet each thrust. He began pounding in her, his balls slapping against her pussy lips as the sound bounced off the walls of the hotel room around them.

Just the sound of his voice and feel of his hot breath on her ear, mixed with how hard he was pounding her, and the sounds echoing off the walls, Chalice finally couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out his name in her release, feeling her juices coat him completely, soaking him to the core, and gripped his arms with her fingers, her nails digging in a little. "MARK!" Her eyes flew open when he started thrusting harder inside of her as he rode out of her first orgasm and could already feel her second one building.

Mark was having a hard time maintaining control, especially when he felt her cumming around his cock for the second time. Her walls tightened around him like a vise, taking the breath from him. When he could breathe again, it was only in ragged gasps. "Fuck!" He growled, feeling his balls tingling, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Chalice…Fuck!" His eyes flew open in surprise when he came. Harder than he ever had before in his life. Sinking his cock all the way in her, filling her with his seed as it splashed against her back wall.

Chalice felt her entire body tremble violently against him, jolting and bolted off the bed as multiple orgasms crashed over her, colliding right with his. She finally collapsed back on the bed, screaming out his name over and over again in sheer ecstasy, and felt her breath leave her body. Her heart was pounding vigorously against her chest, her pulse racing, and her breathing was raspy as she closed her eyes tightly shut. She coughed out a little, trying to breathe regularly, and ran her hand down his face. The sweat coated both of their bodies as Mark's forehead pressed against her stomach, and ran her fingers through his hair, coughing out a little more. "Holy…shit…" She finally managed to rasp out in between breaths, pressed her free hand to her chest, and hoped she could calm down before her heart flew out of it.

Agreeing with that sentiment, Mark couldn't summon up enough energy or air to say it aloud. He pressed his hand over hers, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute, and smiled, knowing his was doing the same. He held himself up on his elbows, staring down at her, his green eyes slowly turning back to their normal color. He brushed his lips against hers gently. "Be mine, Chalice." He whispered, not about to let her go if he could help it. "I want you…forever." He knew he was an intense man. He seen something he wanted and tended to go after it. He wanted her. More than anything he'd ever wanted anything or anyone before in his life. "I love you, Chalice."

Her big blue eyes widened as they slowly returned to their sky blue, just like her brother's, and felt the tears instantly burn them at his words. He loved her? He wanted to be with her forever? Did she just hear him right? Chalice searched his eyes for a moment, wanting to make sure he wasn't kidding. That he was being truthful and could see absolutely no speck of cruelty in his eyes. He did have a heart and now he had hers. "I want to be yours so much, Mark, but…" She trailed off and bit her bottom lip, allowing a few tears to slide down her cheeks. "Steve would probably go into an early grave." She hated this! Goddamn it why did her happiness always have to come second?!

Mark kissed away her tears, moving so he was laying on his side, propping his head up on the palm of his hand. "This is between you and me, Chalice." He pointed out softly. "Not you, me and Steve."

"I know that." She replied in a whisper and wiped her tears away, sighing heavily, and raked a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? Could she seriously be with the man her brother despised most in this world? "I don't want to lose my brother." She started crying and drew her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them, confusion and heartache swirling around in her mind. "You hate him, Mark and he hates you. Do you realize how messed up this sounds?" Still, in the back of her mind, in her heart, in her soul, she knew she belonged with the man lying beside her. She knew it and she had found the courage to finally stand up to her brother.

Mark traced a hand up her thigh, past her hip and onto her ribs, gently, but firmly uncurling her. "Your brother and I will just have to get over ourselves." He said gravely, meaning what he said. "I want you. I know I can make you happy…if you give me that chance."

Chalice slowly lifted her head up from her knees and looked back at him, loving shining in her eyes for him. She slowly reached up, caressing his face tenderly, and scooted closer to him as she brushed her lips against his. "My brother will have to adjust because I let the love of my life go once and I don't intend on letting it happen again." She then kissed him, pouring all of her love and heart into it, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, and then broke it as she buried her face in his neck. "I love you, Mark…" She whispered, closing her eyes as the tears poured down her cheeks. Screw school, she could survive with her bachelor's degree in writing and journalism instead of going for her master's, which was the reason why she was going to leave Steve in two weeks.

Mark pulled her against him, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry, Chalice…" He whispered, his heart aching at the sight of her tears. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, wondering if by loving her and asking her for a relationship if maybe, maybe he was only hurting her.

Slowly pulling back to stare up into his eyes, Chalice smiled through her tears and caressed his face with her hand tenderly. "I knew it. I knew all along you had a heart, even if you don't use it in the ring." She pressed her forehead against his and sighed in contentment. "You're not hurting me, Mark." She knew what he was thinking and knew he couldn't stand to see her cry. "These are happy tears. Tears of relief since I've been walking around for the past two months a heartbroken mess. You've made me very, VERY happy tonight and I hope I can give a little back to you on this new journey we're about to embark on together." Her voice was so soft and soothing as she spoke, snuggling further against him.

"You're a writer aren't you?" Mark said in more of a statement than an actual question with a smile. At the puzzled look on her face, he chuckled softly. "It's the way you talk, darlin'. You're articulate." He smirked when she arched an eyebrow and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Chalice." He murmured in her ear before pulling her against him, draping an arm over her, stroking her back gently with his fingertips. "Things might be hard at first, but I'm not letting you go again…ever."

"Good because I don't intend on letting you go either." She murmured softly back in reply and yawned loudly, giggling as a blush crept into her cheeks, and didn't realize how tired she was. She snuggled back against him as he pulled the comforter over them, and turned around, her head pressed against his chest. She draped her arm over his side while her leg was slung lazily over his. Smiling in contentment, Chalice softly whispered, "I love you, Mark." Moments later, sleep took over her entire body followed by his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steve had been up all night. After his date with Cindy, he'd checked to see if Chalice was back yet. When he found she wasn't, he'd sent Cindy home and waited. He'd called Jason, only to get some mumbled answer. Something about nuts and a mirror. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and called her cell phone, groaning when he got her voicemail. "Challie, it's me. When ya get this, come home or call me. I'm worried bout ya, darlin'." He said, hanging up and ran a hand over his bald head in frustration and fear.

Chalice stared out the window, dressed in her clothes from the previous night, and had her arms wrapped around herself. Mark was sleeping in bed and she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't sleep. She knew her brother was probably worried sick about her. She'd gotten his voicemail and knew this was going to be a recipe for disaster. She sighed heavily, finally opening her cell phone, and dialed Steve's number, waiting for him to answer. "Please don't hate me, brother." She whispered softly to herself just as his voice sounded over the receiver.

"Challie? Where are ya? Who ya with? Jason said somethin', but I couldn't understand a damned word the kid said besides mirrors. What happened?" Steve demanded, firing off one question after the other, worried sick about her. "Darlin', come on back to the room."

"Steve, calm down, I'm fine. Jason turned out to be a real creep and forced himself on me last night. I kneed him in the balls and left the club and ended up…coming back with…someone else." She hesitated saying those last few words, swallowing hard, and could already feel the tears burning her eyes.

Steve's blue eyes widened. "HE DID WHAT?" He roared angrily, not believing the audacity of that punk to put his hands on his baby sister! Silence reigned except for the sounds of him obviously pacing back and forth, cursing worse than a sailor. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He said the minute he came back on before taking a deep breath. "Who're ya with?"

Chalice could already feel herself trembling from head to toe as she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. She knew she couldn't tell her brother something like this over the phone. The tears were already sliding down her cheeks from pure fear of how he would react. How he would feel. She just hoped he loved her enough to allow her to make her own decisions in life as she took a deep, shaky breath. "Steve, please tell me that no matter what happens, no matter what I do in life, you'll always be there for me." Her voice cracked as she slowly sank down to her knees on the carpeted floor. "Please just promise me you won't hate me."

Steve frowned, wondering what could be so bad she would ask him this. "Challie, ya know I'm always gonna be there for ya." He reassured her gently, feeling his own heart break. "I would never hate ya, now what's goin' on? Why don't ya just come home and we'll talk bout this face to face."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She whispered softly, wiping away her stray tears, and shakily breathed out, "I love you brother. Please remember that." Before he could get another word out, she snapped the lid of her cell shut and wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth. She finally stood up on her feet, staring out at the morning sky, and knew she had to go wake Mark up. She hated to do it, but she didn't want him to think she'd changed her mind about them being together because she hadn't.

"Want me to come with you?" Mark asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He'd woken up when she moved from the bed. "You are going to tell him aren't you?"

"I have to." She replied softly, wiping her tears and slowly turned around to face him. She was trembling so hard because she was truly terrified of what her brother might do to her. Steve had NEVER laid a hand on her, not ever, but this was his enemy and she wanted to have a relationship with him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized, thinking her phone call did it.

Mark chuckled softly. "I woke up when you moved." He assured her, pressing his forehead to hers. "He won't hurt you." He whispered, as if reading her mind. "He hates me, but he loves you more. You don't have to face him alone, Chalice. I'll go with you."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Chalice ran her hand up and caressed his face with the back of her hand. She knew she needed him there, not knowing what to expect from her brother at this point. "Please come with me." She softly pleaded, her blue eyes already filling with tears of fright of her brother's wrath. "I know I'm weak, but he's my big brother and I don't have the strength to face him alone…" She whispered out and buried her face in his chest.

Mark held her against him, letting her cry. He hated this. Hearing her cry, feeling her tears beat down on his chest, but he knew she probably needed this. Finally, he gently held her at arm's length and peered down into her eyes. "Let's get dressed and go see him." He said softly, his green eyes promising her everything would be alright.

Nodding and wiping her tears away, Chalice walked over and slipped her heels on that she'd worn the previous night. She took a brush out of her purse she always carried with her and brushed her locks out, not wanting to look like she was thoroughly ravished, and took a deep shaky breath. She was silently praying that this went well, but had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wouldn't. 'I love him, brother and I'm not sorry for it.' She thought as she stared back at her reflection, trying to get the redness and puffiness to go away from her eyes, and smiled when she seen Mark's reflection. "You ready?" She quietly asked.

Nodding, Mark tightened the bandana around his head, studying her for a moment. She looked like she'd been assaulted a few times. Her clothes were wrinkled behind belief. Her hair was brushed, but it had a wild look to it and she was pale, eyes swollen from crying. He walked over to her and took her purse from her, setting it down on the bed before pulling a long sleeved black button down shirt from his bag.

Tenderly, he stripped her out of her shirt and skirt, pulling his shirt over her head and smoothed it down her body. On him, it was a normal shirt, but on her, it looked like a dress, accenting her womanly curves while at the same time leaving plenty to the imagination. He then braided her hair with nimble fingers, using one of his plastic bands to hold it in place at the bottom. "Now I'm ready." He said gently, taking in her appearance once more.

Chalice blinked several times and walked back over to the mirror, seeing how huge his shirt was on her, and shook her head. Her cheeks tinged as she turned around to face him and smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing his lips softly, knowing why he did it. "Thank you." She whispered softly and turned around as she took a deep breath before heading out the door, carrying her clothes with her that he'd stripped her out of, and headed to her brother's room.

Steve was pacing another hole in the carpet, shooting nervous glances at the clock every few minutes. He sighed, rubbing his head, wondering what could be so damned bad that Chalice would think he hated her. He nearly jumped when there was a soft knock on the door, rushing over to open it. He seen her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. When he finally stepped back, his blue eyes took in her clothes. "Where the Hell did ya get them…" The words died on his lips when the Undertaker came into view.

Chalice was trembling so hard against her brother, her teeth were chattering and she wasn't cold. She slowly pulled back from him, her blue eyes pleading with him to understand, and could already feel the tears stinging them. She could say nothing, her heart pounding furiously in her chest, and smiled a little when Mark's hands landed on her shoulders comfortingly. "We need to talk." She finally whispered out, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat, and could already see the rage building in her brother's eyes. "Please brother, don't be angry." Her voice was pleading.

Steve forced himself to take a deep, calming breath and nodded, stepping aside to let them in. Once the door closed, he rounded on them both, his eyes fastened with Chalice's, forcing himself to ignore his enemy. "Challie, what's going on?" He demanded, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Remember that person I told you I came back to the hotel with?" She asked, causing her brother to nod, and glanced over to Mark, who was standing right beside her. He had black shades on over his eyes, but she could still see the green burning through them. "Mark is the one who threw Jason through a mirror in the club after he forced himself on me. He then followed me to make sure I was okay and…" Her words died as she sighed and refused to look away from her brother. "I love him, Steve."

Mark stepped forward to stand in front of her when Steve took a step towards her. He didn't honestly think Steve would hit his sister, but he knew Steve was angry. Beyond angry and might accidentally hurt her in his rage. Steve glared at 'Taker, glancing back to his sister, who was behind his adversary, and finally demanded, "How do you know this isn't some damned mind game he's playin' on ya?"

Chalice was shocked that Mark actually stepped in front of her and sighed heavily when she heard that. "Why would he tell me to call him by his real name if he was playing a mind game on me, Steve?" She stepped out from behind Mark, nodding at him as she stood in front of him. "I told you. He has a heart. He's an intense man, but he does have a heart otherwise he would've used me against you. He didn't though. Why can't you see that he's not as evil and heartless as you and everyone else thinks he is?" Tears were forming in her eyes again as she leaned back against Mark when his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Because I know him, Chalice!" Steve shouted urgently, not buying this for a minute, a second. "If you knew anything about him, you'd know he THRIVES on playin' games with people, darlin'. It's all one big joke to him." He seen the look on 'Taker's face and knew he had hit a nerve. What he was saying was the truth though. "He coulda asked ya to call him by his name just to make ya think…Whatever it is yer thinkin'. How do ya know this ain't one giant game, Chalice?"

Mark remained silent throughout all this, knowing Steve had a point. He was infamous for his mind games. He stared a hole through Steve, waiting for her answer.

"Because whenever I look into his eyes, I see something there that tells me it's not a mind game." She simply replied, wiping her tears away that had fallen down her cheeks, and sighed heavily. What did she honestly expect? For them to just get along and have a happy reunion and party? She knew better than that and knew her brother didn't trust this man for one second. "That night he kidnapped me and was going to…" She swallowed hard and shook her head. "He stopped when he seen how much I was hurting. He told me he was taking me back to you and that he wasn't using me against you. Why would he do something like that Steve, if this was all just one big sick and twisted mind game to him?" She questioned, having walked over to the window, out of Mark's arms, and wrapped her arms around herself, staring out of it.

Steve shot 'Taker a look, a mean and vicious look, pissed beyond belief now. "Challie, that's just how he is. He'll make ya love him and then when ya least expect it, darlin', he'll send ya fallin'." He sighed, walking over to rest his hands on her shoulders, hating to see her in pain like this. Torn like this. "Do you really love him?" He asked softly, his eyes closing.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be fighting so hard with you about this." She retorted back in a whisper, meaning every word that came out of her mouth, and continued staring out the window. "You know what the kicker is?" She actually laughed, still not believing it, and turned around to face her brother, locking eyes with him. "He told me he loved me first and that he wanted to be with me."

Steve sighed heavily, moving so he could look at the both of them. "What about school, Chalice?" He questioned suddenly, knowing she still had to go back for her master's degree. "Yer gonna give up yer dreams?" Mark looked startled, his green eyes moving to bore into her, widened behind the black shades.

"I have a bachelor's degree in writing and journalism, Steve. I don't need a master's." She quietly responded, raking a hand through her hair, and turned to face them both. "Don't give me that look either of you. This is MY life and MY decision, not yours. My dreams are not crushed either. Matter of fact, I'm having a book published within the next few weeks as soon as my publisher calls. Try another excuse, bro." She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest in defiance, arching a challenging eyebrow at him.

"I'm not lookin' fer excuses." He shot back, shooting her a look of his own. After staring into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, he walked over to 'Taker. "I ain't sayin' I'm givin' ya my damned blessin', but…if ya ever hurt her, I'm gonna rip out the heart she says you have, got it?" He threatened, meaning every word that came from his mouth, especially when it came to his baby sister. Mark folded his arms over his chest and stared at Steve, nodding, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. For fear he'd say something really nasty to the other man. Like maybe to go fuck himself, which he was thinking right now.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for both of you." She finally said, breaking up their heated gaze, and sighed. "I know it's probably going to be VERY awkward at family gatherings and such, but…" She shrugged her shoulders and patted her brother's shoulder. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Steve. Now you understand why I've been a zombie, a shell of myself for the past two and a half months."

"Family…gatherings?" Steve echoed weakly, flaring up at the chuckle from 'Taker. "Shut yer hole Deadman, just make sure ya bring the damned sun block when ya bring yer carcass there. Wouldn't want the sun killin' ya, huh?"

Mark growled, shooting Chalice a look that asked, 'Can I kill him?'

"STEVE WILLIAMS!" She shouted at her brother, planting her hands on her hips, and shook her head as she shoved him as hard as she could. "Now I understand why he always wants to choke slam your ass through tables!" She hissed dangerously, her eyes darkening with anger. "You apologize to him RIGHT NOW or ELSE." She threatened, meaning what she said, and pointed over at Mark. "His name isn't 'Taker either. His name is MARK. None of this Undertaker bullshit anymore. Have I made myself clear?" She ordered, calling the shots now, knowing her brother would comply with her or she'd hurt him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mark started snickering at the look on Steve's face, almost tempted to step in and save the other man from Chalice's anger. Almost, but not quite. Steve turned beat red from anger and glared at the man who he despised most as he growled, "Shut the hell up, Calaway!"

She whipped around to face her boyfriend and ordered, "Stop snickering at him too, Mark!" She threw her hands up in the air and growled in frustration, not believing how childish these two were being. "MEN!"

Shaking his head, Steve sighed as he replied, "Great…Have fun with her, Calaway. She's ALWAYS like this."

Arching an eyebrow, Mark glanced back at Chalice and shrugged as he finally spoke, "I think I can handle her, Williams. As long as she doesn't cheat at cards like some PEOPLE I know."

"I DIDN'T FUCKIN' CHEAT!" Steve snapped in defense.

"Oh my god…"She grumbled and shook her head, not believing this was happening, and raked a hand through her hair. "Can you two CHILDREN act like ADULTS for TWO seconds?! I'm not going to be babysitting both of you, I can tell you that RIGHT now." She snapped, growling at her brother and then at Mark, her eyes narrowed at both men. "I swear, I'm not having kids because I already have TWO that I have to attend to!"

Mark instantly stopped the bickering, shooting Steve one last patented look before pulling Chalice into his strong, muscular arms. "Darlin', do you have babies on the brain?" He asked softly and felt his eyes light up when she blushed, chuckling.

"No! Stop that! There ain't no way in Hell there's gonna be a little Williams runnin' around with yer damned blood in it!" Steve interrupted, not liking that idea one bit, and crossed his arms defiantly.

Grumbling, Chalice tried to hide the blush from creeping up in her cheeks as she shook her head. "No, not right now anyway." She softly responded and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest before releasing him. She growled as she shot Steve an angry glare and sighed heavily. "God, would you stop acting like a damned five year old before I bend you over my damned knee?!" She snapped again at her brother.

Mark chuckled, kissing the top of her head and said as he smirked over at Steve, "I think the boss has spoken, Williams."

"I guess so." Steve shrugged, not really caring about his sister's snapping. "Up fer a game of cards tonight then, Mark?"

"You going to fucking cheat like the last time?" He retorted with a black eyebrow arched, holding Chalice closer to him.

"HOW MANY GODDAMNED TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YA, I DIDN'T FUCKIN' CHEAT?!" Steve exploded, his face redder than a cherry as he clenched and unclenched his fists tightly.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." She muttered under her breath and sighed, walking over to stare out the window while they bickered. She had to admit though, it was better than seeing them delivering blows to each other. She let a small smile curve her lips as she stared out into the morning sky and suddenly felt her eyes widen as she whipped around. "Oh my God, PLEASE do NOT tell me you two fuckers have been feuding over cards?!"

Steve exchanged looks with Mark before rubbing the back of his neck, looking embarrassed, and mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Judging by the sound of your voice, I'm going to safely assume it's not over cards." She stated, knowing her brother by heart, and sighed when he just gave her one of those guilt ridden looks. "I want to know why you two hate each other so much. You two literally tore each other to SHREDS at Fully Loaded." She shivered, remembering how graphic that match was, and felt her heart rip in two watching it.

Mark cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to go into this. "It was…over a woman." He admitted gruffly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, not able to meet her eyes.

Steve sighed, running a hand over his bald head, and added, "Things got outta control, Challie…"

Raising an eyebrow, Chalice looked from her brother and back to Mark, blinking a few times. "Okay, that's understandable." She quietly said and wrapped her arms around herself. "So what happened? Did she sleep with you both, suck your dicks and choose one of you over the other?" She was half joking, but pure seriousness shone in her blue eyes.

"She was sleeping with us both." Steve said honestly, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her, but also knew she deserved to know the truth. "Mark and I didn't know bout it until it was too late. We both…wanted her. When we found out she'd been…cheating on us with each other, we started goin' at it and it only got worse…" He actually looked at Mark, pitying the guy.

Mark waited for Chalice's reaction, knowing Steve had sugarcoated it a bit. Actually, the woman in question had been his fiancée at the time. It turned out she was a ring rat whore. Hopping back and forth between his bed and Steve's. He knew it wasn't the man's fault because in truth, when he found out, he really didn't give Steve much of a choice or chance to explain himself. He just…lashed out and it ended their friendship that they'd built over the years and started feuding like cats and dogs.

"God, what is it with you men and your damned egos?" She growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and shook her head as she sighed. "That woman isn't around anymore and because of her, you two have been fighting like it was World War III. Ripping each other's throats out." She looked over at Mark with a raised eyebrow and immediately went in his arms, sensing he needed the comfort. "It's the past, sweetie." She whispered soothingly and closed her eyes. "I don't care about the past."

Mark held her close to him, resting his head on top of hers. He finally looked up and met Steve's eyes, narrowing his for a moment before mouthing, 'Thank you.'

Smirking, Steve just shook his head, not believing he was actually helping this man out, and mouthed back, 'You owe me!'

Sighing, Chalice slowly turned around and walked over to her brother, biting her bottom lip, and stared into his eyes that mirrored her own. "Do you hate me for loving him?" She asked in a soft voice, hearing and feeling it crack a little. "I'm not doing it to hurt you, Stevie."

Steve shook his head, holding out his arms to her. He smiled when she took her place in them and hugged her tightly to his strong body. "No, I don't hate ya, Challie girl. If he makes ya happy…the heart wants what the heart wants, like ya said." He kissed the top of her head. "Though why yer heart would want an old, cantankerous man like that is beyond me."

Chalice shook her head and hugged her brother back with a sigh, knowing it would never end between him and Mark. They would always make cracks back and forth at each other. "You are just one big fuckin' antagonist." She stated before releasing him and cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you and try to be civil with him please."

"I am bein' civil towards him. Do ya see me takin' a chair upside that fat head of his?" Steve retorted playfully. At the pained look in her eyes, he sighed heavily, knowing it was hurting her. "Challie, this is almost back to where Mark and I were before that bitch, I ain't sayin' I'd ask him to split a case with me, but…"

Mark cut him off with a snort and piped in, "Hell, with you, it'd have to be two cases 'cause one ain't never enough to split with you."

Laughing softly, Chalice nodded at what Mark said as she smirked back at her brother knowingly. "You know he's right, admit it." She nudged him with her arm. "Shit, I don't even think two cases would be enough to tell you the truth, Mark." She said thoughtfully.

"Probably not." He replied, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "We'd probably have to bring in a keg just for him."

"Don't go there old man. I've seen ya knock'em back with the best of'em." Steve shot back, shaking his head and nudged his sister with his own arm.

"I told you so." She whispered back at her brother, her blue eyes twinkling, knowing he knew what she meant. She'd been right all along about Mark as she walked back over to him and took her place in his arms. A contented smile formed on her lips as she leaned against him and suddenly looked down at what she was wearing. "Uhh yeah, would you two mind terribly if I went to change?" Her cheeks were already turning a tinge of red.

A slow, sensual smirk crossed Mark's face as he stared down at her, turning her in his arms, and holding her out at arm's length, looking her up and down as he asked, "And just what exactly is wrong with what you're wearing?"

"You know exactly what's wrong with it." She shot back, blushing even harder, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared at him. "This isn't mine, it's…"She immediately trailed off and glared when her brother was turning beat red from trying not to laugh. "Stevie, if you even snicker ONCE, I'm gonna knock you upside your damned head!" She threatened through gritted teeth, not believing Mark just embarrassed her like this.

Steve burst out into full-fledge laughter, scooping her up and carrying her into her room, leaving the door open after setting her down. He laughed as she continued to cuss him out and said loud enough for her to hear to Mark, "Nice shirt by the way, Mark."

"Isn't it though?" He replied with a broad grin across his handsome features.

Growling at both of them, Chalice really felt outnumbered and wanted to beat both of their asses. She was glad they were getting along though as she sighed and turned to face her brother, knowing he knew what they did the previous night. "Don't even say a word to me. You are not my brother right now." She stated sternly and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Mark arched an eyebrow, whistling softly. "I think you might've just pissed her off." He commented, closing the door that separated the two rooms. "I know you have a lot to say Steve so say it now." He ordered, folding his arms over his chest.

Steve just shook his head, moving to sit on the couch. "Nope. Just treat her right or what I did to ya at Fully Loaded will look mild compared to what'll happen if ya break her heart." He threatened good-naturedly, but meant every word that came out of his mouth.

After a nice shower and cooling down somewhat, Chalice finally changed into a pair of blue jeans with an Austin t-shirt. She then smirked wickedly and opted for her Undertaker shirt she'd secretly bought at one of the souvenir stands, needing a reminder of Mark. She pulled it on, since it was small, and grinned, seeing it fit her every curve. It was the shirt with the huge purple Undertaker symbol on it. She brushed her hair and teeth before finally walking back into her brother's room. "Wow, you two were alone for…" She trailed off and looked up at the clock. "A half an hour and didn't kill each other!" She put on a mock shocked face and grinned, her blue eyes sparkling, especially when Mark's jaw dropped. "Honey, close your mouth. The flies are getting in."

Mark growled, walking over to kiss her passionately, ignoring the disgusted groans from Steve nearby. "You're going to pay for that later." He promised darkly, his green eyes darkening in passion just by what she was wearing.

"Oooo promises, promises." She purred back at him and bit her bottom lip as she peeked over at her brother. Chalice laughed softly at the look on his face and walked over to him. "Aww, I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to kiss him in front of you, but then again, HE kissed ME so you can't really blame ME for that." She battered her eyelashes playfully at him and patted his knee before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Groaning, Steve wrapped an arm around her head and pulled her down, rubbing his knuckles against the top of her head, giving her a noogie, and stated, "Yer not funny, Challie!"

"HEY!" She screeched, bolting off the bed, and started hitting him with her tiny fists. "You KNOW not to fuck with my hair, Stevie!" She shouted at him, not believing he actually touched her hair without her consent. That was her BIGGEST pet peeve.

Mark watched on amusedly as Steve caught both of her wrists in one hand and proceeded to tousle her hair. Totally screwing it up. He chuckled when Steve then darted across the room, putting the table between them, and watched his woman go on the warpath. He was half tempted to step in to actually save her brother, but didn't. He was having too much fun watching Steve run from his petite little sister who probably couldn't harm a fly.

Growling, Chalice took her shoe off and chucked it at him, hitting him right in the chest. She then pursed her lips tightly together and stormed over to the mirror, fixing it, muttering under her breath, "Stupid fuckin' brother." Because it was so long, she had a difficult time keeping up with it. So when she got it perfect, she didn't want anyone messing with it except nature. She shot him a glare when he started chuckling and took her other shoe off, chucking it at him, this time getting him in the head.

Steve winced, rubbing his head. "That's not nice, Challie." He chided, tempted to go mess it up again, but then decided against it. Not wanting her to toss something heavier and sharper at him, which she would do.

Mark snickered, covering his mouth with his hand and moved to stand behind her. "You're violent, aren't you?" He whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Next time don't mess with my hair." She simply replied back and finished before turning around, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She smiled when she felt Mark's hands on her shoulders and shrugged smugly. "Only when I have to be." She honestly meant it too and leaned back against his chest, smirking up at him.

Arching an eyebrow down at her, Mark leaned down to nuzzle her throat and murmured softly, "Remind me to stay away from your hair."

Steve cleared his throat loudly and stated, "Now I'm tryin' to be cool with ya two dating or whatever it is yer doin'. I don't wanna know. AND I DON'T wanna see ya making out!"

Giggling, Chalice nodded at her brother's wishes, but that didn't stop Mark from nuzzling her neck any less. "I can't control what he does, Stevie." She brought her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. Though, she couldn't keep that smirk off of her face even if her life depended on it.

Steve growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, and threatened, "Calaway, don't make me beat ya into oblivion in front of yer woman." His voice was only half serious.

Mark arched an eyebrow, stepping away from Chalice, and rumbled back in amusement, "Is that right?"

"Hey you two, knock it off." She ordered, standing in front of Mark as her brother started coming over. She seen the evil intentions in both of their eyes and laughed nervously as she placed her hands on both of their chests. "Let's come to an agreement, okay?" She looked into her brother's eyes before Mark's pleadingly. "No need for violence CHILDREN." She emphasized that word strongly to both of them.

Grunting, Steve stepped away reluctantly. "Fine, but I don't wanna see ya two makin' out! It's bad enough I actually okayed ya two datin'…" He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Yer gonna torture me with this ain'tcha?"

Raising a curious eyebrow at her brother, Chalice placed her hands on her hips and retorted, "What made you THINK you even had a say so in my decision to date him? You're not dad, Steve."

Mark decided to move back against the wall. He watched on amusedly, his arms folded across his massive chest as Steve shot off into another long winded speech. About how he might not be dad, but he was older and infinitely wiser than her. And when it came right down to it, he didn't have the stomach to watch his baby sister kiss an old decrepit man who had until recently been his enemy. He shook his head, watching Chalice's facial expression and actually felt pity for Steve.

"Stop calling him that! His name is Mark! M-A-R-K! Do I have to fuckin' write it out on a piece of paper and stick it in your jockstrap for you?" She growled out, anger flaring in her blue eyes, and shook her head as she sighed heavily. "I didn't come here for your permission to be with him, Steve. I came here for your blessing. Regardless of whether you approved or not, I was still going to date him. I'm a grown woman. I'm twenty seven years old. Get it now?" She remained standing there, her arms folded, her lips pursed together tightly, and her eyes blazed back at her brother, not believing what an antagonist he was.

Steve sighed, nodding his head, looking defeated. Though, his eyes narrowed when Mark's shoulders started shaking and growled dangerously, "That's it, get the Hell out!" He pointed a finger towards the door that connected both of their rooms together. "And don't be flashin' them green eyes on me either, Mark! I ain't no damned woman who's gonna fall at yer feet!" At the look on Mark's face, Steve started laughing.

Chalice started laughing as she walked over, hugging her brother tightly, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your blessing." She then walked away from him, seeing Mark was about ready to lunge, and grabbed his hand tightly in her own. "Come on, let's go to my room before you two end up killing each other."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Allowing her to lead him to her room, Mark shook his head at the groans from Steve that sounded behind them. Once they were fully inside, he scooped her up into his strong arms, kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot. "You have your brother's temper." He commented, bending down to kiss her, smiling against her soft, sweet lips.

"That's why we get along so well. We don't take each other's shit unlike the others." She replied softly against his own, kissing him softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke it and buried her face in the crook of it, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and sighed in contentment. She couldn't believe how the talk went down, but was really happy it ended on peaceful terms. She knew Steve would have to get used to her and Mark being together and she was willing to do that. Anything to be with him.

Mark stroked her hair, being careful not to mess it up. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, hovering over her body, supporting his weight on his arms. "So, what're you going to do, Chalice?" He asked softly, his piercing green eyes staring into hers. "Keep traveling with your brother or join me?"

"What do you mean join you?" She asked softly, her eyebrows furrowing in question while her blue eyes swam in confusion. "You have me, Mark…unless you've changed your mind." That last past she whispered out, not trusting her voice as she ran a shaky hand through her long, black hair.

"No darlin', I meant are you going to continue traveling with him and see me at the arenas and wherever else we have time or join me on the road?" He said gently, kissing her reassuringly. "I haven't changed my mind, but Steve and I have different schedules. You wouldn't see him as much as you do now. I just want you to make a decision that you'll be happy with."

"I thought you two were on the same show?" She asked, the confusion still swimming in her eyes, and knew she had a decision to make as she bit her bottom lip. "I honestly don't know if I want to keep traveling with this company to tell you the truth." She whispered out, her eyes adverting to the comforter below, and sighed deeply "I mean, I have my career to think about and everything too. I'm supposed to go on a signing tour after my book is published and that's going to take three months." She explained, her voice soft and low, full of regret, but also determination. She was suddenly wondering if this could work out between them, especially being apart all the time.

"We're on the same show, but we both have different stops. Different obligations to fulfill." He explained patiently, raising a hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with the back of it. "If you don't want to travel with the company, Chalice, that's fine." Mark said softly, his eyes and tone supportive. "We can still make this work, if you want to that is."

"I do want to try to make it work, Mark. I'm not going back to school. I'd made up my mind about that even before I met you. I just came on the road with my brother to get away from everything, escape for awhile." She admitted, sighing as she leaned further back against the pillow and smiled. "I didn't feel like spending the summer with my boring parents, even though I love them dearly, and figured I hadn't seen my brother in two years so why not ask him if I could travel with him for the three months. Two years is far too long to be away from a sibling, especially when you're close to him. He's the only person who's ever been there for me through everything. Even through high school when he was in Dallas learning how to wrestle. He'd always come up on the weekends and if I had ONE problem, he would take care of it. It's been that way through all of our lives." She explained softly, running her fingers through his hair, and smiled at the thought of her big brother. Sure, he was a pain in the ass a lot of the time, but she loved him unconditionally and would do anything for him. Everything except ruin her happiness.

Mark moved them so they were sitting side by side on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He took her hand in his, threading their fingers together, listening patiently as she spoke. "You're both lucky to have each other." He said softly when she finished, resting his head on top of hers.

Smiling softly, Chalice scooted further against him and draped her arm over his waist, sighing in contentment. "I'm a lucky woman to have a brother like him…and a man who loves me as much as I love him." She stared up into his emerald green eyes and ran her thumb across his soft lips. "Would you be able to handle being away from me for weeks at a time, possibly those three months?" She asked bluntly, needing his honest answer, and searched his eyes intently with her own.

Mark thought about it for maybe a minute. He knew it would be hard for them both. He knew the temptations of the road and how lonely the nights could get. But it would be worth it if he knew she was waiting for him when the three months were over. More then aware that those three months could turn into a longer engagement. Mark bent down to brush his lips against hers, pulling her against his strong body. "I'm willing to handle anything as long as I can be with you, Chalice." He whispered against them, meaning what he said.

Chalice smiled softly against his lips, nodding in agreement with him, and passionately kissed him as she moaned softly before parting. "Ditto." She whispered back against him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they held each other for a long while. Each in their own thoughts about the future and what it held.

~Two Weeks Later~

Chalice sighed as she raked a hand through her hair, making sure everything was packed up, and could already feel the tears brimming her eyes. Her publisher had called her a lot sooner than expected and told her the book was already a hit. She smiled at that, proud of her work. At the same time though, her heart ached to be away from Mark. They'd only gotten two weeks with each other and now here she was leaving and going to pursue her own dream. Life just wasn't fair sometimes as she continued to pack.

Steve walked into her room after knocking gently on the door, wiping sweat from his brow, having just returned from a workout. He seen her packing and his blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Mark will be up in a minute. He's swamped in the lobby doing autographs." He softly informed her, walking over to kiss the top of her head.

Nodding, Chalice leaned against her brother and dropped her things as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears poured down her cheeks as she shook her head back and forth, not able to get any words out. Why did she have to be leaving so soon? Why couldn't she and Mark have more time as well as her brother? It was almost as if the three months breezed by without a second thought as she sniffled a little. Her shoulders shaking a bit. She wanted to get all of her tears out of the way before Mark came up, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her cry. She'd cried herself to sleep in his arms the previous night, after making love and was sure he fell asleep.

He stroked his baby sister's back soothingly, his heart breaking for her. He had seen her and Mark together and had to admit, even if it was reluctantly, that they belonged together. "It'll be alright, darlin'." He murmured, letting her cry on him, knowing she didn't want to break down in front of Mark. "Things will work out, you'll see."

"I know, but I just…Two weeks isn't nothing, Steve." She whispered back, not trusting her voice, knowing it would crack with emotion. She sniffled a little more and finally pulled back, grabbing him by his arms gently, and stared into his eyes that mirrored her own. "Thank you for allowing me to come on the road with you. Through the kidnapping and everything, I enjoyed every second of it, Stevie."

"Not a problem, Challie girl. I love havin' ya with me. Though, if I had any hair when ya were kidnapped, it would've gone gray." He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers, trying to lighten the mood. "You'll be so busy that the three months won't seem like anythin', darlin'. Time'll go by fast." He hesitated when he heard a gentle knock on the door, knowing who it was. "I'll just be in the other room." He murmured before kissing her forehead.

Nodding, Chalice hugged her brother one final time and kissed his cheek before allowing him to walk into his own room. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, and willed the tears to stay in her eyes before walking over to answer the door. She plastered on a fake smile at the sight of Mark, leaning against the door, and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a slight smirk as she asked, "May I help you, sir?"

Mark's gaze took in her tear stained face calmly, gently pushing her back into the room, and closed the door behind him. "I heard there was a famous author up here and came to get an autograph." He teased, trying to get her to give him a real smile.

That did it as she smiled softly back at him, raising a curious eyebrow in his direction, and tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm well, I do believe you've found her. Do you have anything for me to sign?" She asked, her eyes sparkling back at him. Knowing this was the only way to get through this without her completely breaking down in his arms.

Mark shook his head, sighing in mock regret. "No…I don't…But maybe you'd be gracious enough to give a poor fan one kiss?" He pulled her into his arms, his mouth inches from hers, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair in mock hesitation. "You see, I'm dating someone so I don't know if it would be proper to kiss a fan without his consent." Her blue eyes held such amusement and couldn't help, but melt in his arms at the same time.

"I see…I don't think he'd mind just this once." Mark whispered, brushing his lips against hers, still surprised by the tingle that shot down his spine every time their lips met. "What do you think?" He murmured, his lips still grazing hers.

"Mmm I don't think he'd mind either." She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more, and entangled her fingers in his hair. She couldn't believe how fast Mark could light her body on fire. Chalice finally pulled away from him, breathless, and smiled as she tapped his nose with her fingertip. "How was your workout?" She asked softly, walking away from him to start packing again, needing to keep her mind occupied with something else.

Mark sighed, raking a hand through his hair, sinking down on the edge of the couch to watch her. "It was fine." He answered quietly. He actually wanted to tell her he might have time off coming. Needing to rest his knee. Hoping with the proper kind of attention he could avoid having surgery. He didn't want to get her hopes up though. "I would've been up here sooner, but I got swamped. What time does your flight leave?"

"Three hours." She answered softly, folding her clothes a little slower than normal, not wanting to leave. Chalice knew she had to as she sucked in a silent breath and finally looked up at him with a smile on her lips. "I know, Stevie told me you were swamped with autographs." She informed him before going back to packing and walked over to the dresser, pulling out her jeans and whatnot. She knew she'd have to go shopping to buy a new wardrobe. Especially since jeans and t-shirts didn't exactly fit the signing attire required.

"Steve and I have to leave in two." He said regretfully, standing up and walking over to help her. Silence reigned between them as they worked side by side. Finally, Mark pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair, and whispered heartbrokenly, "I'm going to miss you like Hell, darlin'."

Exhaling shakily, Chalice hugged him back and closed her eyes tightly shut, willing the tears to stay in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him and wouldn't do it. She refused to break his heart even more than what it already was and patted his back reassuringly. "We'll see each other again." She whispered confidently, knowing he was hurting as much as her at the moment. "It's like Stevie said, those three months will fly by and before you know it, I'll be here with you again." She didn't trust her real voice, knowing it would crack under emotion, and decided to just keep it at a whisper.

Mark knew she was putting on a brave front for his sake and had to smile, inhaling deeply, memorizing her scent. Memorizing the feel of her body against his. "I know." He murmured, his own voice husky with emotions he was trying to keep at bay. He didn't want to make this any harder on them than it already was. "You're going to have a great time out there, darlin'." He assured her, his massive hands massaging her back. "I'm so proud of you, Chalice, you know that don't you?"

"I know you are." She whispered softly and finally pulled away from him after a few more moments of holding each other, and began to pack again.

So many thoughts were running through her mind as she folded her clothes, her mind far away. The signings were going to be Hell on earth without him by her side, but she would deal with it. She'd worked too hard in her life and didn't have a bachelor's degree in writing and journalism for nothing. Man or not, Chalice was a woman with success in her future and she knew deep down Mark would wait for her. If he didn't, it would break her heart in half, but that would mean they weren't really meant for each other. She didn't want to think about that right now. Didn't want to think about not being with him and finally finished as she zipped up her final bag.

Mark glanced at the clock, knowing he didn't have much time left to spend with her. He had to pack his own things yet, sign out, double check on his next rental. Plus, make it to the airport in the damned rush hour traffic. He shoved all that out of his mind, determined to make these last moments with her count. Mark crossed the room to her, pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Pouring everything he was feeling at the moment into it. His arms went around her waist, pulling her up against him, melting his body with hers.

Chalice instantly melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with the fires of passion. She knew they didn't have time to make love, but at least they could hold each other for a few moments. That's all she wanted was to have a few moments longer with him. Then again, that would mean an eternity in her eyes. She pressed her body against his, entangling her fingers in his hair, and moaned softly in his mouth as their heads moved from side to side. She refused to break this kiss. Refused to let him go. Even though, she knew she had to. It broke her heart, but she pushed it aside, just wanting to enjoy this moment with him. Wanting to sear it in her mind to keep with her in her heart for the next three months.

He didn't break the kiss, even when they both were panting for breath, unable to let her go. Finally, as if by silent agreement, they both moved away at the same time, chests heaving, catching their breath. "I love you, Chalice." He said finally when his heart rate returned to normal, resting his head on top of hers, knowing they only had a few precious minutes left.

"I love you too, Mark. Keep that with you and know that I'm yours forever." She whispered softly, still breathing heavily. The kiss was intense as she snuggled into his strong chest. She closed her eyes when she felt the tears stinging her eyes, brimming her eyelids, and sighed heavily when a knock sounded at the connecting door. She reluctantly broke the hug from him, the tears shining in her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall before turning around and opened the door for her brother. "You ready?" She asked softly, deciding to go to the airport with her brother. Mark would follow after he packed his things and whatnot.

Steve nodded, his bag already packed and slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, how bout you, Challie?" His voice was just as soft, staring into her eyes. The pain in hers reflected in his identical orbs, hating to see her hurting like this.

"Yeah, I'm all packed and ready to go." She answered, clearing her throat, and was determined to smile through this even if it killed her. She blinked back the tears before turning around to face Mark. She walked over, stroking his face tenderly with the back of her hand, and pressed her forehead to his. "I'll see you in three months." She whispered, kissing his lips softly, and grabbed her bags before walking over to her brother.

Mark nodded at Steve, having to look away when he seen the sympathy in the other man's gaze. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when the door closed behind them. He stumbled back onto the bed, a hand going to his heart. As if somehow he could pull the pain from his chest that ignited there. He knew he was doing the right thing, but at the same time, Mark felt like running after her and taking her far away where nobody could take her away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Steve took Chalice's hand as they walked down the hallway, squeezing it gently, and asked softly, "You gonna be alright, Challie girl?"

Chalice only nodded, not trusting her real voice as her brother guided them out of the hotel and to the rental car. The entire ride to the airport was made in silence as Chalice let the tears stream down her cheeks freely that she'd been holding in. She looked out the window, her forehead pressed gently against it, and had her arms wrapped around herself. She'd kept her promise so far by not crying in front of Mark. Not wanting to see the heartbreak in his eyes. Once they got past security at the airport, Chalice took a seat near her terminal, thankful her brother's was nearby, and watched as Steve went to check in the rental car.

He came walking back, carrying a white rose, which was Chalice's favorite flower. He held it out to her, wishing there was something he could say or do to ease her pain, knowing only time and being with Mark could do that. "Ya gonna be alright out there on yer own, darlin'?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

Cracking a small smile at her brother, Chalice sighed as she held the white rose in her hand. She pressed it to her nose and inhaled before twirling it around while staring at it thoughtfully. "I will be fine, Stevie." She finally spoke, never taking her eyes from the flower, and tried to keep the tears from pricking her eyes again.

Steve sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, his head shooting up when they started calling off the next round of flights. He leaned back when neither of theirs were called, knowing it was just a matter of time. "You have my cell number if ya need, anythin', Challie." He said softly, reaching over to take her free hand in his. "Call darlin' and I'll be there in a heartbeat, ya know that right?"

"I know that, Stevie." She quietly responded, not trusting her full voice yet, and squeezed his, still not taking her eyes from the rose. They captivated her. Their beauty, especially white ones. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, allowed a few more tears to slip down her cheeks, and dropped her head forward. Her heart was breaking, shattering into pieces, and couldn't believe how much it hurt. She knew she had to go though. That she had to fulfill her dreams. Regardless of what her heart and mind were both screaming at her.

Steve sighed heavily again, pulling her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "It'll be fine, Challie girl. You and Mark will be together before ya know it." He knew about Mark possibly getting some time off, but had, under Mark's insistence, agreed to not mention it to Chalice. Agreeing with Mark on not wanting to get her hopes up. He wanted to tell her. Give her something to cling too, but knew if it didn't happen, she would shatter all over again.

"I know, I'm sorry for being such a fuckin' baby about this." She muttered, sniffling more as she wiped her tears away, and snuggled against her brother. She needed his comfort at that moment. More than she'd ever needed anything in her life. She sighed as another round of flights were being called and was actually thankful it wasn't Steve's. "What if…What if I come back and he doesn't want me, Stevie?" She finally whispered out, her heart shattering just at the thought, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I know I should have faith, but I can't help, but think the worst…"

He knew where she was coming from. It was one of many concerns on the road. It happened to them all at one point or another. Making it worse was the fact that they were both on the road. Usually, one stayed at home keeping the fires burning. This meant twice the temptation. Twice the loneliness and fear. Each in different cities, not knowing what was happening with the other. He cleared his throat, staring down into her eyes, identical mirrors of his. "Mark loves you, Chalice." He said softly. "He'll wait fer ya and he's goin' to want ya as much then as he does now." Steve sounded so sure of himself and he didn't hesitate for an instant at what he said.

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered back, pulling away a little to stare back into his eyes a little more clearly. "I mean, you hated the man for how many years?" Chalice sighed as she stopped and closed her eyes again, allowing more tears to fall, and growled in frustration. "I swear, I need a vacuum to suck these damned things out of my eye sockets." She grumbled, causing Steve to chuckle, and had to laugh herself.

Steve pulled out a blue bandana out of his pocket and handed it to her, waving her away when she offered it back. "Mark and I used to be friends, Challie before that bit with the…bitch." He point blank refused to say her name. "Our damned stubborn pride and egos got in our way and we just started hatin' each other. If it weren't fer him fallin' for ya, we might still be beatin' the Hell outta each other right now."

"I know everything you're saying is right and I know that he loves me, but a lot can change in three months, bro. I mean, he could end up falling for some Diva on the roster and want her. Who could blame him because all of those Divas are way more beautiful than I am." Chalice sighed again as she raked a hand through her hair and shrugged. She was always one to never care about her appearance. Never one to judge people by who they were on the outside, but more on the inside. That's what she'd done with Mark and now they were together. For how long was the question that kept plaguing her mind.

Shaking his head, Steve looked amused at his sister. "Mark don't date the Divas. He knows better. The woman in question was a ring rat though neither of us knew it at the time. So ya don't have any worries there, Challie." He assured her, hugging her again, and sighed when his flight was called and there was no sign of Mark. He guessed the man had decided to take one of his motorcycles to the next show, needing time alone. "I gotta go, Challie." He stood up, pulling her with him, hugging her tightly. "I love ya and Mark loves ya. Don't doubt that, darlin'."

Chalice hugged her brother back and held him tightly, allowing more tears to fall down her face. She sniffled a little as she finally pulled back, squared her shoulders, and touched his face with her hand. "You be careful and don't get busted open so much." She winked at him and laughed before kissing his cheek and then stared into his eyes. "I love you, Stevie. Thank you for the pep talk. I know Mark loves me and you just proved it even more." She kissed his other cheek and finally released him altogether, wiping her tears away, and watched as he walked away from her.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chalice sunk down in the chair again and started crying to herself. Her hair hanging over her face. She still held the rose in her hand closed her eyes as she looked up, silently praying and hoping she was doing the right thing.

~A Few Months Later~

"So, they finally gave ya yer time off." Steve drawled, dealing out the next round of cards for the game they were playing. He shook his head, the show already over, neither up to leaving. Just hanging out in the cafeteria, knocking back a few cold ones. "Took'em long enough."

Mark grunted, scooping up his cards and studying them, taking a swig of his beer. "That's what I thought." He said, not sounding amused, finally arching an eyebrow. "This looks like the same damned hand I had the last time, Austin."

Steve raised his own eyebrows, looking shocked and offended as he growled, "How many damned times do I gotta tell ya I don't cheat?" He huffed, glaring at his friend. "If ya don't like yer cards then pass'em back and I'll shuffle again."

"No…" Mark shook his head, a sly grin crossing his lips, enjoying tormenting his buddy. "I'll keep what I got. You might try cheating me again."

"You sumbitch!"

**~!~**

She stared out the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe her book tour had finished earlier than expected and decided to surprise her brother and the love of her life. Not only that, but she'd gotten a rather HUGE offer that she couldn't refuse, especially when it had to deal with her and Mark's relationship. She sighed in contentment and leaned back against her chair, not able to wait to be back in Mark's arms again. Two and a half months was way too long to be away from him and she couldn't wait to see him again. To be in his arms. To feel his kisses. Her body tingled at the mere thought.

**~!~**

Steve tossed his cards down, blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You prick, how the Hell did ya pull that one outta yer ass?" He demanded, crushing his empty beer can in his fist.

Mark smirked, finishing his and tossing the can in the nearby garbage can. "Called skill, Austin. Maybe you should sit on down and let an ol' pro show you how to play right." He suggested, that cocky smirk still on his lips as it practically danced.

"I'm gonna show an ol' pro what it's like to have a boot up his ol' ass!" Steve threatened, shaking his head, trying not to grin. This was what their friendship was built on before that bitch interfered and he was really happy to have his card playing buddy back.

**~!~**

The red eye plane landed a few hours later in Los Angeles, where the WWF was currently located, and Chalice was beat. She was never one for plane rides. No matter how many she'd taken over the past two and half months with her book tour. She quickly got her bag and walked out of the airport, flying by security. She went to her rental car, which was a midnight blue corvette, and smirked to herself. This book tour definitely had its quirks as she hopped in, turned the ignition on, and smiled as she drove to the hotel.

**~!~**

Mark had to move when Steve lost the next round because he'd literally flipped the table he was so pissed. "Calm down, Stevie boy!" He taunted, knowing Steve hated to lose, especially to him since they usually played for money.

"Yer cheatin', ya dick!" Steve snapped, the look on Mark's face nearly driving him up the damn wall. After a few minutes, he calmed down, righted the table, and opened a fresh beer, sliding one to Mark. "We need to play a new game. I'm tired of poker."

"I was thinking the same thing." Mark drawled, toasting Steve.

"Yeah, like what?" Steve asked curiously, staring at his best friend with those piercing blue eyes.

"Slap jack."

**~!~**

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Chalice was physically and mentally drained as she shuffled into the hotel. Checking in, she nodded when the desk clerk handed her a key card before venturing to the elevator. She almost fell asleep against the wall of it, but managed to make it to her room, tossing her bag in the corner, and immediately peeled her clothes off. A shower was in order after that flight as she walked into the bathroom, started the shower, and stepped inside. Thoughts of Mark suddenly entered her mind, making the shower that much more enjoyable. His green eyes. His long hair. His muscular body pressed against hers. His soft lips caressing her own. She sighed as she allowed the water to spill down her body. In a matter of hours, she would be back in his arms and could hardly stand it.

**~!~**

Mark stopped being amused when Steve actually took him up on the slap jack. His hand was sore after Steve kept repeatedly bringing his hand down full force whenever he saw the hint of a face card. Before Mark had it completely flipped over and growled out, "You hit me once more and I'm gonna-"

"Slap jack!" Steve crowed, whacking Mark's hand, this time getting it right.

Steve had to wipe tears away from his eyes, he was laughing so damn hard as Mark shook his stinging hand. "What's wrong, Calaway? Can't take a little rough housin'?" He taunted with a chuckle.

Mark growled, his green eyes glowing with wicked intentions before flipping his next card. He didn't bother looking at whatever card Steve flipped. Just brought his fist down flat on Steve's hand and shouted, "Slap jack!"

"OUCH! JESUS CHRIST!" Steve howled, holding his hand against his chest as it plundered with pain. "It was a damned nine of clubs, you jackass!"

Mark folded his arms across his chest, watching impassively as Steve checked his hand for broken bones. "How bout a new game? Somethin' less violent?" He suggested, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

Pulling all the cards to him, Steve began shuffling. "Like what? Goldfish?" He snorted at the thought.

"You know Steve? I think you might've found a game on your skill level…"

**~!~**

After a soothing shower, Chalice slowly stepped out, feeling like she was about to fall over. She smiled as she walked over to the mirror and looked in it, giggling a little. She had cut her hair up to the middle of her back and put blonde and red streaks in it, making it look somewhat blood red with a tint of gold. She sighed in contentment, knowing her brother wouldn't believe it when he saw. She was NEVER one to dye her hair, but figured a change was in order. Chalice brushed her teeth and headed out to the bedroom part of her suite toward her bag.

**~!~**

Steve frowned, staring at his cards, wondering why the Hell he, a grown man, was playing Goldfish. "Do ya got an eight?" He asked, not sounding amused and downright bored.

"Go fish, man." Mark replied, shaking his head, and arched an eyebrow when Steve snatched up a card. "Have a king?"

"Yeah, but not one I'm handin' to ya." Steve shot back with a smirk on his face. "Go fish."

"You're a sick man, Austin. Keep your joker to your damned self."

**~!~**

After changing into a pair of pajama pants and matching tank top, Chalice finally decided it was time for bed. She put her dirty clothes in a separate pile and set up for bed. She pulled the comforter back and slipped inside, instantly snuggling into the pillow. She sighed, turning out the night stand light, and closed her eyes. Mark was the last thing that flowed through her mind before sleep engulfed her body completely, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

**~!~**

After they'd finished off the case of beer, both men still stood reasonably sober. They ended up playing War, Concentration, and King's Cross, all with constant bickering back and forth. Steve finally declared he was through and lead the way out of the arena. Both men opted to share a cab since they'd been drinking. Both ribbing each other they were only doing it for the other. Once inside the hotel, they both shook hands and parted, each going their respective ways to their rooms, not realizing that they were going to be getting one Hell of a surprise that following day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two inch black open toed heels clicked against the arena floor the following day, causing everyone to look from the heels in which the feet were slipped into, and were shocked by who it was. Chalice Williams was all smiles, her blood red, golden tinted hair pinned up in two black chopsticks, and smoothed out her skirt suit, which went two inches above the knee. It was black and blue pinstriped and she had a white tank top underneath the matching cardigan. She certainly looked like a different person as she walked down the hallways of the Staples Center and finally arrived outside of her brother's dressing room. Taking a deep breath, Chalice knocked three times before entering.

She smirked when she seen her brother's back was to her in nothing, but a towel, and stated casually, "You know, if you keep your door unlocked, ANYONE could walk in here and see you naked, bro."

Steve spun around, the towel secured tightly around his waist, and crossed the room, scooping her up in his arms. "Challie girl!" He kissed her forehead, blue eyes shining as he stared down at her. "Why didn't ya call and let me know ya were comin'?" He demanded, holding her at arm's length, studying her. "And what in God's name did ya do to yer hair?"

"You don't like it?" She asked softly with a pout, her blue eyes twinkling back at him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as he stared at her in shock. She loved surprising her brother, especially when he didn't even see it coming.

Steve rubbed his hand over his bald head, staring at her new color. "It's different…" He said finally, a smirk crossing his face when he seen the look in her eyes. "It'll take some gettin' used to, darlin'. That's fer sure. Give me a second." He disappeared into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later in one of his Austin 3:16 t-shirts and a pair of jean shorts. "How long ya here fer? What happened to the rest of yer tour?" He asked curiously, still not believing this was his baby sister standing before him.

"Funniest thing, my book tour actually ended two weeks early. They said three months just to be on the safe side, but I didn't know that until two days ago. I decided what the Hell. I'll come surprise my favorite sibling with my presence." She nonchalantly explained, that smirk still on her lips and finally let her hair down from the chopsticks. The light hit it just right as the gold reflected from it, but the red and black were still clearly visible as it cascaded down to the middle of her back. She laughed when Steve looked at her shocked again. "Yes, I cut my hair. Hell froze over apparently."

Groaning, Steve turned her around and shifted his fingers through her hair. "Just ya wait till mom and dad see this. They won't be so damned borin' after they're done with ya." He chuckled when a groan escaped her lips. "Have ya gone to see Mark yet, Challie?" He asked softly, knowing this was Mark's last night of work for awhile.

"No, not yet." She replied softly, her eyebrows drawing together immediately, and could already feel her stomach clench tightly. "Steve, what's going on?" The fear entered her voice instantly as she took a step back from him, her big blue eyes already filling with dread. She did not like the tone of her brother's voice or the look in his own eyes that mirrored her own.

"Nothin' is wrong, darlin'. Mark's just gettin' ready for some time off." Steve explained gently, guiding her to the couch. "He was plannin' on callin' ya tonight and lettin' ya know. He's been tryin' to get this since ya left. His knee is givin' out on'em so he's hopin' with some rest and physical therapy, he can skip the surgery."

Chalice could literally feel her heart drop in the pit of her stomach and shook her head as she stood up from the couch. Her heart was breaking all over again as she raked a hand through her hair, not believing what she was hearing. Mark was leaving the WWF for some time off just when she returned? "This is just fuckin' great." She mumbled under her breath, sighing heavily, and knew she had to go see Mark. She wasn't sure if she could now. Not after hearing this news from her brother. Were they ever going to be able to be together was the only question that kept flowing through her mind.

Steve stood up, gently pulling her to him, hugging her briefly "Why don't ya go see'em? Maybe when he heads on home, ya can join'em or somethin'. Whatever it is ya couples do." He teased. He would love nothing more then to spend time with his sister, but knew she and Mark needed time together more than ever right now.

"I can't, Steve." She stated, wrapping her arms around herself now, and just stared at the wall. "This was a mistake. This was one big fuckin' huge mistake. I can't believe this is happening." She felt like crawling in a hole and dying at that moment, not believing after two and a half months of not seeing Mark, she was finally back and he leaving her this time. "There's no way I can go home with him, not after what I was just offered a few days ago…" She trailed off and raked another hand through her hair, biting her bottom lip.

Frowning, Steve looked genuinely confused as he softly asked, "What were ya just offered, darlin'?"

"Vince called me a few days ago and offered me the position of being the WWF's newest lead script writer." She revealed, finally turning around to face her brother, and tears were already shimmering in her eyes. She was no longer laughing or joking. Not even when her brother's jaw dropped to the floor below and his blue eyes literally popped out of his skull.

"Oh damn." Steve whispered, not believing how messed up the timing was. It honestly sounded like fate was out to keep them apart. Tossing obstacles every which way at them. "Challie, the only thing I can say is go talk to him, darlin'." He said finally, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"I can't. I feel so sick right now. Steve, I'm leaving. Can you please just…just don't tell him I'm here yet, okay? I can't face him right now. Not after being away from him for almost three months." Her voice held such heartache and pain, but blinked back her tears, staring at her brother pleadingly. All Chalice wanted to do was go back to the hotel and soak in a hot tub and cry her heart out.

Steve was torn. Chalice was sister and Mark was his best friend. Granted, they'd been out to kill each other up until recently, but their friendship had for the most part been repaired. Finally, he sighed heavily and nodded at her request. "If that's what ya want, darlin', but I am gonna say one thing. Mark misses ya and this ain't fair to'em."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" She finally snapped, all the emotion, all the pain, all the heartache, everything finally coming out of her mouth as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I've been away from him for almost three months and when Vince called me about this job, I took it in a heartbeat because I thought I'd get to see my brother and the love of my life every fucking day! Then I fuckin' come here and find out Mark is leaving ME this time instead of the other way around! It's not meant to be between us, Steve, not if we're constantly apart for long periods of time like this!"

She'd finally gone off the deep end. Sick of hurting. Sick of the pain she felt deep inside of her. Three months was too long to be away from Mark and now she was supposed to get one night with him and then watch him walk out of her life again. Chalice wasn't doing it. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Steve felt his heart break for the both of them. "Darlin', there's other options. Ya could work from home…or Mark could travel with us and do his therapy on the road. He'll just have to keep his ol' ass outta the ring." He said softly, trying to calm her down. "Ya can make it work if ya really love him."

"I do love him or else I wouldn't have taken this job! I would've went on another fucking book tour!" She shouted at him, finally feeling like her entire world was crumbling around her, and dropped to her knees on the floor. "I love him so much, Steve." She whispered softly, her voice filled with longing and needing of Mark as she looked up into his eyes. "I need to go see him. Even if its for the last time, I just need to see him again." She stood up on her feet and wiped her tears away, not having worn any make up, and sighed heavily. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Steve just nodded, startled with her sudden temper with him. He didn't blame her though. The past three months had been Hell on Mark and every time they'd spoke about her, he could hear the pain in his best friend's voice. Same went for Chalice whenever they talked about Mark for the past two and a half months. He cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to get in his duffel bag. He dragged out his knee braces and sank down into a chair, fiddling with it, worried about his sister and best friend.

After washing her face and making sure she wasn't crying anymore and there were no traces of her from breaking down just now, Chalice finally walked out of the bathroom and sighed heavily. She knew she'd startled her brother with her temper, but she couldn't help it. A woman could only take so much before she finally snapped and after being away from Mark for this long, only to find out he was leaving her this time, it broke her heart. "I'm sorry for snapping on you, Stevie." She finally whispered out, her eyes adverted to the floor, and leaned against the doorway. This was NOT how her visit was supposed to go.

Steve finished putting on his brace, slowly getting to his feet. He walked over to her, cupped her chin in his hand, and gently made her look at him. "Don't worry bout it, Challie." He said softly, his eyes shining with love for her. "I know this must be hard on you, darlin'."

Smiling softly back at him, Chalice wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her, and kissed his cheek as she sighed shakily. "I'm going to go see Mark. I'll be back soon." She whispered softly before walking out of his dressing room and down the hallway. So many emotions and thoughts were swirling through her mind at the moment and before she knew it, Chalice was standing outside of the room marked 'Undertaker'. Her entire body trembled as she slowly brought her hand up and knocked three times, waiting for him to answer.

Mark answered the door, wearing nothing, but a pair of black jeans. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that flowed down his back. His green eyes widened when he seen her and instantly picked her up in his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her mouth, hardly believing she was there. "What-When…" He murmured against her lips, actually speechless for once.

"Can't get a sentence out can you?" She retorted swiftly against his lips, her hands gripping his muscular arms, and couldn't believe how much she'd missed him. He felt so good against her. So strong. Making her feel loved and secure for the first time in almost three months.

Mark smirked devilishly back at her, stepping back into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. "You shocked me. I thought you weren't going to be done for another two weeks? Not that I'm not glad to see you, believe me, I'm thrilled." He assured her, kissing her softly again, and dropped down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

"Well I certainly hope you're happy to see me otherwise, I might have the wrong dressing room." She replied with a wide smile, happy to be back in his arms again as her blue eyes sparkled back at him. She ran a hand up to caress his face with the back of it, pressing her forehead to his, and sighed. He hadn't changed one bit. Still the same, wonderful Mark she loved more than anything or anyone in this world. Her heart twinged though at the thought of him leaving her, but she pushed it aside. She was going to enjoy this reunion with him as if it was the last thing she did in her life.

Mark buried his face in her hair, inhaling that familiar scent that had haunted his dreams for the past two and a half months. He then raised his head up to stare into her eyes, reaching out to caress her face, and finally took in her hair. "How long are you here for or is the tour over?" He asked while running his fingers through her hair, smiling slightly. "This looks gorgeous."

Smiling at his compliment, Chalice kissed his lips softly before whispering in response, "I'm glad someone likes it and yes, the book tour is over, Mark…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed, knowing their happy reunion was about to be destroyed, and could already feel her heart breaking. Along with the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked down at his lap, not wanting him to see them.

Instantly sensing something was wrong, Mark placed his fingers under her chin, gently lifting her head up so he could see her eyes. He bent down to kiss away the tears that slid down her cheeks. His heart broke at the sight of them, wondering what could be so bad. "What's wrong, Chalice?" He whispered, enfolding her in his strong embrace, trying to comfort her.

"Steve told me about you leaving tomorrow to take some time off for your knee." She whispered softly, not trusting her voice, knowing it was going to crack with emotion if she did. She hastily wiped her tears away, trying to stay strong, but this was the first time they'd seen each other in almost three months and it was really hard for her. Mark was leaving her this time and she couldn't help, but think if they were truly meant to be together.

Mark nodded, wondering what about that was so bad and smiled slightly at her. "Chalice, if your tour is done, you can come with me." He said gently. "Why are you crying?"

"Because that's just it, Mark!" She finally snapped, sliding off of his lap, and started pacing in front of him, her heels clicking rapidly against the floor. "Vince offered me a job to be the lead script writer for the WWF. I took it because I thought that I'd finally be able to see both my brother AND you all the time. That's never going to happen because apparently, fate is trying to ruin us." Her voice had quieted down after snapping, not having much more strength in her body. Exploding in Steve's dressing room earlier had taken a lot out of her and she was physically, mentally and emotionally drained.

Mark stood to his full height, letting her snapping roll off of him, more concerned about her thinking fate was trying to fuck with them. He seen the look in her eyes and it terrified him, not wanting to lose her after all this time. "Chalice, I'll stay on the road then." He said simply, refusing to leave her after being away from her for almost three months. "I can get a physical therapist that'll travel, this isn't a problem."

She didn't hear him. Her mouth was running away with her as she kept pacing back and forth even faster. "I mean I love you so much and this just really fuckin' sucks that you're leaving me now. What, am I supposed to get one night with you and then not see you for God knows how long? Mark, those months away from you were so fuckin' heard and I'm not sure I can do it again. My heart can't handle being away from you anymore than what it has been!" Chalice kept raking a hand through her hair, not caring if she was wearing a hole in the ground. She finally spilling all of her true feelings out to him that she'd kept bottled up for the past almost three months.

Mark knew she wasn't listening to him and decided she needed to be shut up. He snatched her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. He then pulled away, peering down at her with solemn green eyes, and repeated himself, "I'm staying on the road with you. I'll get a physical therapist to travel with me alright? I ain't going anywhere, Chalice."

Her blue eyes widened as she stared into his green orbs, finally calming down, and registered in her mind what he just said. "Y-You're not leaving?" She managed to whisper out, swallowing hard, but never tore her eyes from his. She wanted to make sure he wasn't messing with her or she was hearing things, especially since she'd just full out exploded on him. When he nodded, Chalice finally broke down in tears as she sunk to the floor, her knees giving out on her, and buried her face in her hands. Her entire body was trembling from head to toe. The emotions were that intense.

He slowly moved to kneel down in front of her, pulling her trembling form into his arms, his strong hands rubbing her back soothingly, letting her cry on him. The feel of her hot tears on his bare chest hurt him more then words could say. No matter the reason. He hated to see her cry for anything. "It's alright, Chalice. We're going to be fine, darlin'." He whispered soothingly, reassuringly. "I love you, Chalice. Please don't cry anymore…" He sounded like he was going to cry himself as he held onto her tightly.

Chalice knew it killed him to see her cry and knew she was hurting him, but she couldn't stop them from coming. She was feeling so many things at the same time. What overpowered her most was the amount of intense love she felt for this man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it, and inhaled, trying to calm herself down. She had to for his sake, knowing he was about ready to break down himself.

"I love you too, Mark. I love you so much." She whispered softly, tightening her hold around his neck as his arms remained wrapped around her tiny frame.

Mark decided now would be as good a time as any since she was already crying and stood up, pulling her with him. He gently pushed her back on the couch and went to his bag. He rifled through it for a few minutes, searching for something. He'd been giving a lot of thought about her over the past few months and knew he wasn't ever going to let her go. Not unless she stopped loving him and even then, he'd still fight for her.

Moving back in front of her, getting down on his knees once more, Mark held out a small jewelry box. Opening it, the box revealed a silver ring inlaid with perfectly spaced minute diamonds all the way around. Not the traditional engagement ring perhaps, but then he'd never been one for tradition anyway. "Will you marry me, Chalice?" He asked in a whisper, his heart stopping, waiting for her answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Her big, bloodshot blue eyes widened in shock as her mouth dropped open, not believing what she was seeing and hearing. Her entire body was shaking as she sat on the couch, just staring at the ring, and blinked several times before finally finding the strength to move. She slowly, carefully moved her hand out, taking the ring from the box, and slid it on her left ring finger, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She then looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes and nodded, wanting nothing more than to be his wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed when he spun her around in circles.

"I would love nothing better." She whispered against him, clinging to him for dear life.

Mark smiled, kissing her neck, and pulled away to stare into her eyes, making sure she actually wanted to marry him. The love he found there confirmed it and left him feeling breathless. He kissed her again before starting to chuckle. "This is going to KILL your brother." He commented, not caring in the least.

Giggling softly, Chalice shrugged her shoulders, not caring in the slightest about Steve. He was the one who encouraged her in the first place to have faith in their relationship while she was on the book tour. "Well, no time like the present to go tell him!" She exclaimed, running her hand through his dark locks, and buried her face in his neck. "Lead the way, future hubby." She teased with another giggle.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Mark stared down into her eyes and ran his finger down her cheek. "Remind me to never call you wifey." He teased back, sliding his hand down onto her ass when she stood up, taking her hand, and lead the way out. He snatched up a black leather vest and slipped it over his body on the way out the door, electricity coursing through him. On a high since she'd accepted his marriage proposal.

Knocking three times on her brother's dressing room door, Chalice opened it and smirked when she seen Cindy and Steve in a mean lip lock. She cleared her throat loudly, causing them to instantly jump apart, and laughed as Cindy turned four shades of red. "I told you that ANYONE could walk in here if you didn't lock your door, bro." She reminded him with a sly smirk on her face, holding Mark's hand, conveniently hiding her hand with the ring on it.

Steve groaned, shaking his head at the intrusion from his sister. He shot Cindy an apologetic look and walked her to the door, kissing her gently before she walked out. He watched her walk down the hallway before shutting the door and turned to glare at Chalice. "Yer a pain in my ass ya know that?" He looked at Mark and grunted with a nod. "See ya pulled yer head outta yer ass, sis."

Grinning, Chalice nodded as she leaned further against Mark's chest and suddenly felt the butterflies erupt within her stomach again. The fear was back in her eyes. That same fear she had those months back when she had that talk about her and Mark being together with her brother. "Uhh Stevie, can you sit down for a minute, please?" She requested gently, no joking tone in her voice, and walked inside the dressing room fully, Mark right behind her.

Arching an eyebrow and sitting down, Steve looked back and forth between the two and stated in a threatening tone of voice, "If ya came here to tell me yer pregnant after only two-three months of datin', I'm castrating him."

Chalice laughed nervously, causing her brother to quirk an eyebrow, and felt her entire body shaking again. "I'm not pregnant." She assured him, causing him to sigh with a huge breath of relief, and bit her bottom lip hard. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, scared beyond reason, but also thrilled at the same time. "Uhh…" She looked up at Mark, who just nodded back at her, and squeezed her hand encouragingly. Not able to speak, Chalice just slipped her hand from his and held it in Steve's vision, tears sliding down her cheeks freely.

Mark tensed when Steve's jaw dropped, watching his soon-to-be brother-in-law stand up and snatch Chalice's hand in his, studying the ring. "Now Steve…" He began, stepping forward only to be greeted with a fist to the jaw. His head snapped to the side. Holding his jaw, Mark glared at Steve before rolling his eyes when Steve shook his hand.

"Congratulations, consider that yer welcome to the family greeting."

Breathing out a huge sigh of relief as she smiled widely, seeing her brother examining the ring further, Chalice couldn't help, but cry softly as she hugged him tightly. "You were right." She whispered in his ear, knowing he knew she was referring to their earlier conversation regarding Mark leaving. "Thank you." She added and kissed his cheek before slowly pulling away and took his hands in hers, staring into his blue eyes that mirrored her own. "Would you walk me down the aisle, Stevie?"

Steve swallowed hard, trying not to tear up. The thought of his baby sister getting married wrenched his heart in a sad, yet happy way. "I'd be honored, darlin', but what about dad? Ya know he's not gonna like that and neither is mom."

"Well Hell, be my best man then." Mark said, slapping Steve on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"No." She protested, staring up at both of the most important men in her life, and grabbed Steve's face in her hands. "Stevie, we've been closer than close all of our lives and you've always been there for me. Dad hasn't really been there for me or supported me through anything like you have. I know he won't like it, but guess what? It's MY life and MY decision and I want my big brother to walk me down the aisle on the most important day of my life." Tears swelled in her eyes as she pressed her forehead to his and did their secret handshake they did way back when they were younger, laughing softly.

Steve laughed as well, rolling his head back and forth against hers. "Ya know I'll walk yer scrawny ass down the aisle, darlin'." He whispered, reaching out to toy with a lock of hair. "Gonna let this go natural for the wedding?" He asked hopefully, a teasing smile on his face.

"Mark likes it." She stated, smirking wickedly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and looked up at her fiancé. "Isn't that right, future hubby?" She giggled when he snorted back at her.

Mark nodded, kissing the top of her head and replied, "Looks sexy to me, darlin'." He smirked when Steve rolled his eyes, but in truth, he loved how her hair looked.

"Aww get a damned room!"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Mark got that wicked gleam in his green eyes and stated, "Not a bad idea, Stevie. We could go get started on your niece or nephew."

Chalice heard that and felt her eyeballs almost pop out of her head, her cheeks turning about four shades of red, and elbowed Mark hard in the stomach. "You did NOT just say that!" She whispered harshly, her cheeks flaming.

Steve was choking on the water he'd been drinking. "MAN, DON'T!" He gasped, pounding his chest with his fist harshly. "I ain't dyin' of a heart attack yet, jackass!"

Mark just shrugged, rubbing his stomach from where Chalice had elbowed him. "I thought it was amusing." He grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose, and pointed out, "You're red, darlin'."

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes." She muttered back at him, trying to look stern, but her blue eyes were twinkling as she walked over. She patted her brother on the back and laughed softly as she advised, "Brother, try swallowing and not engulfing the whole bottle next time."

Choking again, Steve shot his sister a look this time and growled out, "What would ya know bout swallowin' a bottle whole? Yer supposed to be my innocent baby sister, Challie." He teased, smirking when she blushed again.

Mark arched an eyebrow, looking over at her, and echoed with a smirk, "Swallowing?"

"Oh come on! It's not the most secretive thing in the world! God, I feel like I'm around a bunch of men who've never had sex before or oral for that matter." She started laughing and actually had to lean against Mark to keep falling over when Steve spewed out water from his nose. "I'm sorry, dear brother of mine, did that hurt?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes for added effect.

Ignoring Steve's curses, Mark pulled her closer to him, bending down so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Now you got me interested in this oral and swallowing business." He teased, his voice husky, holding her tighter as she turned red again.

"GET A DAMN ROOM!"

Mark and Chalice both laughed as they walked out of Steve's dressing room, promising to meet up with him that following morning. Once inside the dressing room, Mark turned to face her, his green eyes boring into her soul, and softly asked, "Want to get out of here?" His voice was gentle, but held a sense of longing and needing within it. "I only had to do a promo, basically saying I'm leaving and whatnot." He sat down beside her since she'd plopped down on the couch, taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah, I'm beat from the flight and everything that's happened tonight." She quietly responded and stood up, raking a hand through her hair, and swiftly pulled it up in two chopsticks. "My things are already at the hotel in my room, but if you want, I'll cancel it and just go to yours. It's up to you though, Mark." Her voice was low and soft, exhaustion evident.

He leaned over to kiss her gently and replied, "It's up to you darlin'. You look tired though so how bout I just grab my things and join you in your room? Unless of course, you want to be alone tonight." He smiled down at her, his eyes teasing, refusing to allow her to be alone unless it was with him.

"Oh yes, that's what I want more than anything. To be away from the man I'm going to marry after not seeing him for almost three months." She sarcastically replied and smirked when he growled, planting her hands on her hips as if challenging him. "Do NOT growl at me, Mr. Calaway. I'm not someone you can intimidate so easily you know."

"I'm not out to intimidate you darlin'." Mark replied, easily lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder, smacking her ass firmly. "Now…What was that you were saying?" He asked when she started kicking and screaming, splaying his hand on her butt.

"Just you wait, I'm going to make you regret doing this!" She growled in his ear, causing him to chuckle, and yelped when he smacked her ass again. "That's it, no sex for you tonight, Mark!" She stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaned them on his shoulder as she sighed while he carried her caveman style down the hallway of the arena. "You know I can walk down there, King Kong right?"

"Hmmm, I like carrying you." He rubbed her ass, grinning when she squirmed on him even more. "What was that about no sex? Maybe I'm going to hold out on you, darlin'." He informed her with a chuckle and set her down, pinning her against his truck, and captured her lips in a passionate, soul searing kiss.

Chalice whimpered against his lips, not believing he was teasing her like this, and ripped her lips away from his as she glared playfully at him. "You are so fuckin' evil." She whispered, their foreheads pressing together, and shrugged once her head stopped spinning. "I'm sure I can find OTHER ways to pleasure myself." She grinned devilishly and turned around, hopping into the truck, and bucked herself in, staring at her painted blue nails.

Mark chuckled, getting in on the driver's side, and buckled in as he started the truck up, leaning over to brush his lips against her ear. "Only if I can watch." He purred, resting his hand on her thigh as he pulled out of the parking lot, running his hand up and down it slowly, teasingly.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she looked out the window. She was trying so hard not to allow his touch to affect her at the moment. At the same time though, her thigh felt like it was on fire where he was caressing. She sighed and placed her hand over his, entwining their fingers together, and smiled back at him before looking to stare out the window again. Chalice still couldn't believe he'd asked her to marry him and felt like the biggest idiot in the world for ever doubting his love for her.

Once they were parked behind the hotel, out of sight, Mark unfastened himself before scooting across the truck, pinning her where she was. He began nuzzling her neck, stroking his hand higher and higher up her thigh. Alternating between kissing and nibbling on her throat with his soft lips and teasing tongue. "Mark…" She breathed out, running her fingers through his hair as her neck arched against his lips, sighing in contentment. A soft whimper escaped her lips when his hand brushed against her panty covered crotch beneath her skirt. "Can't you wait until we get to the room?" All thoughts of pushing him away that night and making him suffer were thrown out the window. She'd swallow her pride. It'd been too damn long for them.

"Hmm…" He rumbled, slipping one of his huge fingers under her panties, and ran it up and down her wet slit. "I don't know, darlin'…What was that about holding out?" He purred, biting down gently on her throat before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"I forgive you…" She whispered out breathlessly, feeling her heart beat quicken, and cried out when his finger slipped inside of her. Teasing her. Tormenting her swollen bud. "M-Mark…" She shakily moaned out, leaning her head back as she tilted it, gasping at the sheer feeling of him touching her like this. She'd craved it for two and a half months and wanted it more than anything in the world at that moment.

"You forgive me?" He whispered, crooking his finger, smiling slightly when she bucked as he stroked her G-spot. "Cum for me, darlin'." He murmured in her ear, moving his finger in her faster, slowly sliding another one inside of her.

"Oh god!" She cried out louder, her entire body trembling against him, and squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm slowly began working its way throughout her body. Tearing her to shreds. It didn't help any when he added a second finger as she panted. Perspiration already forming on her body and gripped his vest for dear life. "Mark, oh god!" She shrieked out when her orgasm finally hit, rocking her hard, and caused her entire body to shudder against him as her juices soaked his fingers. She hadn't meant to cum so fast, but damn it'd been too long since they were last together.

Mark stared down at her, slowly bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking off her sweet juices, moaning from deep within. His green eyes were darkened with lust as he licked his fingers clean, finally smiling at her. "Feel better darlin'?" He asked softly, bending down to kiss her gently.

She kissed him back and held her hand up along with one finger. "Give me a decade or so…" She breathed out raspy, trying to calm her furious heart beat and racing pulse as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe how intense that was and raised an eyebrow over at him when she'd calmed down somewhat. "Was that to prove a point to me or something?"

"No. Because I felt like it." He replied simply. "Well…that and because you said you were holding out. I wanted to see if I could change your mind." He admitted sheepishly, giving her a puppy dog expression.

"You are an evil, EVIL man." She stated, her blue eyes twinkling and reached over as she grabbed him by his hair, crushing her lips to his in a passionate, hard kiss before ripping away, smirking devilishly. "Payback is a bitch, Marky or did you not know that?" She then slid out of the truck, stumbling a little because of how weak her legs were, and shook herself mentally before heading into the hotel.

Mark followed, deciding to scoop her up over his shoulder again, chuckling darkly. "Darlin', after what just happened back in that truck, I wouldn't be making threats." He advised, smacking her ass again, and carried her upstairs the back way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Giggling wickedly the entire way up to her room, after Mark cancelled his own, Chalice finally squirmed out of his arms. She landed on her feet, grinning back at him, and walked over to the bed after he opened the door. "Mr. Calaway, are you trying to prove a point again?" She chided playfully, her blue eyes sparkling back at him, and took her heels off. Chucking them over at her bag gently and beginning to rub her aching feet, Chalice groaned out, "Damn it, I hated wearing them things. Thank god I can go back to wearing jeans and t-shirts."

"Or nothing at the moment." Mark piped in, grinning slightly. He kicked off his own boots and shrugged off his leather vest before walking over to pull her against him. He stared down into her eyes for a minute, not believing she was actually in front of him, and brushed his lips against hers, whispering against them, "I missed you so much, Chalice."

"I missed you too, Mark." She whispered back, her voice intense and filled with emotion as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips brushing against hers already lighting her on fire. She was amazed by how fast he could get her in the mood and sighed when they parted, smiling softly up at him. She walked over to her bag, taking off her cardigan, letting it slide down her shoulders, and folded it nice and neat before setting it on top. That left her clad in a silky white tank top that was spaghetti strapped and her skirt while her hair cascaded down her back in waves.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Mark moved to drop before her on his knees, sliding his hands up her calves and thighs, slowly working down her skirt. He pressed his face against her panty covered crotch, smirking when he felt the heat radiating off her sex. Knowing she was still wet and soaking. He hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of her panties and slid them down as well, leaning forward to brush his lips against her throbbing clit. Just the smell of her caused his desire to blow through the ceiling of their hotel room and to the stars above for her.

Gasping softly, Chalice leaned her head back, running her fingers from his shoulders to his hair, losing them in his thick mane, and moaned out his name ever so gently. It was like a soft caress that escaped her lips as she sighed in contentment. "Mmmm Mark…" She breathed out, her heart quickening once more, and could already feel her body ignite to life.

Mark moaned, tasting her essence again, not able to get enough of her sweet nectar. He ran his tongue down her slit before inching it inside her pussy. Groaning when he felt her walls close around his tongue. He placed one hand on her hip and moved the other one to stroke her clit. Never stopping in thrusting his tongue inside of her.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Chalice could feel herself buckling and smiled when Mark draped her leg over his shoulder to keep her from falling over. She closed her eyes, her mouth parted slightly, moans flowing out of them like sweet music. She nodded, feeling his tongue thrusting further and faster inside of her. Mark playing with her clit was only heightening her desire for him more. "I can't…" She choked out, trying to fight herself from releasing. When all she wanted to do was come apart in his arms as she gripped his shoulders with her hands tightly.

"Yes you can." Mark murmured, staring up at her out of forest green eyes. "You know you want to, Chalice. Cum for me, darlin'." He urged, plunging his tongue back into her, curling it to reach her G-spot. He moved his finger on her clit in slow, agonizing circles. A contrast of how fast he was fucking her with his tongue. Her juices coating his tongue made him groan huskily and he wanted more of her. Craved more of her.

She couldn't handle it anymore as she ripped his hair in her fingers, bending over a little, and finally whipped her head back, along with her hair, crying out his name. Her juices flowed from her body and into his greedy mouth, causing her chest to heave as she held onto him for dear life. Chalice already felt her body trembling from the intense orgasm her body just sustained. It wasn't as intense as the one in the truck earlier, but it was damned near close! "Mark…" She whispered out breathlessly, bending down to kiss his lips after he looked up at her.

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Mark licked his lips hungrily, kissing her passionately, coaxing her mouth open, their tongues dancing furiously together. Finally, he broke the kiss and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed, and gently laid her down. "You're beautiful…" He murmured, staring down at her flushed, glowing body. Drinking her in.

"And you're amazing…" She whispered back, her dark blue eyes peering into his forest green orbs that were clouded over with desire, and sank back on the bed. "I want to be with you, Mark. I need you baby…" Her voice was near pleading at this point as she licked her dried lips, her entire body lit ablaze, needing him to put the fire out. He was the only one who could and she'd had a raging fire inside of her for the past almost three months.

Wasting no time, Mark shed the rest of their clothes within seconds, nestling himself comfortably between her thighs. His eyes roamed her body. Greedy for her after such a long time. He bent down to kiss the valley between her breasts. His tongue flicking out to taste her delicious skin. He rubbed the head of his cock against her slit, teasing her for a moment before sliding inside of her. Freezing, his body tensed, knowing this probably wouldn't last long because of how much intensity was in this bout between them.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Christ!" She gasped out in surprise and pleasure, gripping his shoulders with her hands, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her breathing was erratic, but damn it felt heavenly having him inside of her again. If she could, she'd want him buried inside of her for the rest of her natural born life. She slowly began bending her knees up, her feet planting on the bedding below, and hissed out when he slowly inched himself inside of her. Her walls were contracting and suffocating him. Pulling him in like a strong magnet in her force field and cried out his name softly just from the sheer passion.

Mark gritted his teeth, rocking his hips, slowly sheathing himself in her. He rested again when he was embedded inside, the sensations coursing through him almost sending him over the edge into oblivion. "Fuck…" He groaned, staring down into her eyes. He gently bent her knees a little farther, sliding his hands to her thighs before drawing out. He hesitated one brief moment before smoothly plunging back inside her depths, hissing when he felt her walls practically drag him in. Two months without her was enough to make his own body start quaking with aspiration.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"Take me…Take me hard please!" She cried out urgently, writhing beneath him, the passion building within her almost too much for her to take. She wanted this so bad. Wanted this release. Wanted him to pound her into oblivion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down to be eye level with her, and began thrusting up against him. Meeting him for every single thrust he produced inside her body. "Oh Mark, it feels so damn good!" She howled out, breathing raggedly as her chest rose and fell rapidly, their hearts pounding as one.

Mark was never one to deny a lady, especially this one, the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body, and began to thrust in her. His breathing was ragged, sweat beading all over his body as he fought not to cum already. Mark grunted, feeling her tighten around him almost to the point where he couldn't move and never stopped. Instead, the pounding became harder as the headboard of the bed banged violently against the wall. Though, at the moment, he didn't give a damn and neither did Chalice.

"Yes, oh yes!" She shrieked out as she felt him pound her into the mattress, not caring if the other occupants or the whole damn world heard them or not. It was just them and their explosion of passion for each other. She held onto him tightly, clinging for dear life, afraid if she let go he would disappear again. She nodded her head as she buried her face in his neck, kissing it gently, and felt her walls clamp down around him. Milking him for every single drop he was worth. Coating him in her sweet essence he tasted beforehand. She finally shattered beneath him as her entire body shuddered when her climax hit her hard, rocking her to the core. Harder than what it had in the truck earlier on. "MARK!"

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

"CHALICE!" He bellowed, unable to keep himself in control any longer, sinking his cock deep in her and let go. Cumming over and over again. Dazed because it felt like he would never stop. His own body shuddered violently against her. He buried his face in her neck, grunting, snapping his hips forward one more time, holding his weight on his hands. Afraid he would crush her, arms trembling, veins bulging. "Christ…" He murmured, kissing the side of her face tenderly as he held onto her tighter.

Chalice actually came two more times with Mark's release, the intensity of the bout and him cumming inside of her too much for her to handle. Her entire body shuddered against him as she tightened her grip around his neck. Not the point of cutting off his circulation. Enough to know she was never letting him go though. She finally collapsed back on the bed, breathing so hard, she swore her heart was going to fly out of her chest at any given moment and land in a pile before her. She just stared up at the ceiling, a smile on her face, and rasped out, "Uh huh…" That was all she could get out as she pressed her hand to her chest. The ring glistened in the moonlight that streamed through the curtains and closed her eyes, trying to breathe in through the nose and out the mouth. Mark was cooling himself down by kissing up her stomach and chest, feeling his ragged breathing against her flesh.

Mark was only inflaming himself even more and had to push himself away from her, sitting up on the edge of the bed, and raked a hand through his sweat, slicked hair. He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. He turned on the bed, staring down at her, reaching out to stroke her stomach gently with his knuckles. "I love you, Chalice." He murmured, his voice sounding like a low rumble.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"I love you too, Mark." She replied softly, her breathing back to normal, and smiled as she raked a hand through her own hair as she slowly sat up on the bed. She rested her cheek on her knee, just staring at him for a long while, admiring how powerful he was, yet so gentle with her at the same time. "Is your knee okay?" She asked softly, running her hand up and down his arm, pure concern shining in her blue eyes that had gone back to their normal color.

Groaning, Mark laid down beside her, pulling her body against him. "Don't be worrying about that, darlin'. It ain't bothering me, alright?" He assured her, kissing her to quiet her when she opened her mouth to protest.

Chalice smacked him lightly on the chest as she laughed softly, breaking the kiss, and actually ran her teeth over his bottom lip before snuggling against him. "Do you really want to marry me?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere, stroking his arms with her fingertips while gazing down at the beautiful ring he'd proposed to her with earlier on that night.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere _

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Mark arched an eyebrow, wondering what kind of asinine question that was. "If I didn't want to marry you, Chalice, I wouldn't have proposed." He said quietly, his green eyes filled with both love and reassurance. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I just…I want to make sure that I'm what you want." She quietly whispered and gasped when he flipped her on her back, his green eyes staring intensely into hers. Chalice had to swallow hard from how much intense love was shining in his eyes as she reached her hand out, stroking his face tenderly with the back of it. "I'm sorry, Mark." Tears filled her eyes, knowing she'd hurt him with that question, and sniffled a little. "I love you so much and I'm just…I'm scared the bubble is going to bust between us…"

His eyebrows drew together in sadness, bending down to press his forehead against hers. "Darlin', nothing is going to bust between us. Unless we let it." He assured her gently. "I want you. I love you. I don't want you doubting us anymore, darlin'. Have some faith." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers. "Trust in us."

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Nodding, Chalice kissed him back softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close before pulling back and just laid there with their foreheads together. "Okay." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, sighing in contentment. "I love you so much. You don't understand how much I missed you and how close I was to hopping on a plane several times to fly wherever you were just so you could hold me like you are now."

Mark grinned, having had those same kind of thoughts quite frequently, and chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I understand, darlin'." He assured her, snuggling closer with her, feeling truly content for the first time since they'd parted. "Believe me, I understand."

"You know, I thought at the beginning you were this really cruel and evil monster." She whispered, kissing his forehead gently as he held her tighter, and smiled softly. "But you changed and I couldn't be happier to be standing at the beginning with you again, Mark. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to." Closing her eyes as his lips descended on hers, Chalice wrapped her arms around his neck before spooning up against him.

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Was? I am a cruel and evil monster." He teased gently, nuzzling her neck lovingly. "You changed me, darlin'. I don't know if that's entirely a good thing…" He chuckled when she started to protest. "I'm picking on you, Chalice." He whispered, soothing her soul. "I don't regret anything, not even kidnapping you. Though, if I could, I'd change what had happened...I wouldn't of treated you like I did."

"But that's what makes standing at the beginning with you that much more sweeter." She softly argued and smiled into his eyes. She'd always loved his emerald green eyes and always would for the rest of her life.

They started off on a rough road with him and her brother fighting and slowly, but surely, they'd managed to make it to this point. They started at the beginning of something unique and special. Then at the same time, they were here now, after all the smoke cleared, standing at the beginning and couldn't wait to see what other adventures held for them in the future.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on…._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you._

The End.


End file.
